Moi, lui, et
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Brennan annonçait une "énorme" nouvelle à Booth et qu'elle serait la réaction de celui-ci ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Nous revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur notre couple favori ! Saurimonda et moi avons repris une ancienne fic écrite par Saurimonda que, elle aussi, nous avons remis au goût du jour. En fait, nous l'avons ENORMEMENT reprise, nous avons gardé simplement quelques petites situations et quelques petits dialogues._

_Cette fic se passe dans le courant de la saison 5. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira et nous attendons toutes vos reviews !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 1. « Bones » lectures et à bientôt !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1_

- Alors, Bones, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur ce... cette chose ?

- Cette chose, comme vous dites, Booth, était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, un homme. Jeune. Je dirais entre 20 et 25 ans. Caucasien. Mort, semble-t-il, d'un coup porté violemment par un objet tranchant au niveau du rachis cervical. Mort sur le coup. Heureusement pour lui car son crâne a presque été arraché de la colonne vertébrale.

- Quel objet ?

- Ça, j'en sais encore rien, dis-je en me redressant. Il faut faire porter le corps au Jefferson. Angela pourra nous en dire plus après reconstitution.

Je vis Booth porter un regard inquiet et circulaire sur les parois de la mine.

- Vous êtes sûre que nous ne risquons rien, là, Bones ? Parce que ces parois me paraît suspectes ! On dirait qu'elle vont s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Oh, arrêtez, Booth ! Ça ne risque rien ! Cette mine a été sécurisée par nos équipes. Regardez, il y a des madriers un peu partout. On dirait que vous n'avez jamais fait la guerre !

- Ne commencez pas, Bones..., grogna-t-il. Et puis les madriers sont tout pourris !

Nous nous trouvions tous les deux dans le tunnel assez profond d'une ancienne mine, entre quatre parois d'où s'écoulait de l'eau par de nombreuses fissures, en train d'inspecter une scène de crime. Le corps sans vie avait été retrouvé par une équipe de mineurs alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à installer des tuyaux pour permettre l'évacuation de l'eau qui stagnait au-dessus de la mine. En effet, celle-ci avait été creusée sous un lac et, je dois reconnaître, mais ça, je ne le dirais certainement pas à Booth, il serait bien trop content, que les parois étaient vraiment dans un sale état.

Une fine pluie de terre me tomba soudainement devant le visage, sur les épaules et sur les cheveux. Je me tournai et levai la tête. Puis j'entendis un gros bruit comme...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que je réalise ce qui se passait. Dans mon dos, j'entendis la voix de Booth hurler :

- Bones, le plafond ! Attention au plafond, il s'écroule ! Courez !

Trop tard. Juste au-dessus de moi, des blocs de terre commencèrent à tomber, lentement, comme dans une scène de film au ralenti.

- Reculez ! cria la voix de Booth dans mon dos. Reculez !

Quelque chose de chaud et de lourd me heurta alors violemment, me projetant sur le sol. Non, pas quelque chose… Quelqu'un. Booth me tenait étroitement enlacée.

- Protégez votre tête ! cria-t-il.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, plusieurs gros blocs de terre ainsi que des morceaux de madriers s'effondraient sur nous deux.

L'espace d'une seconde, je crus que j'allai mourir. Le bruit assourdissant ressemblait à celui d'une explosion. La terre boueuse, suffocante, m'empêchait de respirer. Elle me rentrait dans la bouche et les narines. Malgré moi, j'en avalai un peu. Une soudaine douleur fulgurante me déchira violemment le bras, suivie d'une sensation de chaleur et d'un écoulement.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, couverte de terre. Une noirceur presque totale m'entourait. Des sursauts spasmodiques secouaient ma poitrine. Je voulais respirer, mais mon nez était envahi par de la terre. Je tentai de lever ma main pour déboucher mes narines, mais sans succès. Impossible de remuer.

_Non, je dois faire quelque chose, je dois bouger, me sortir de cet amas de terre..._

A nouveau, je tentai de me relever et à mon grand soulagement, je sentis que je pouvais le faire. Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, je me relevai lentement comme si faire le moindre geste brusque risquait de faire à nouveau s'effondrer le plafond.

Enfin, pratiquement à genou, je sentis la terre sur mon dos glisser sur le sol. Je respirai avec délice une grande bouffée d'air. Je crachai de la terre et me secouai entièrement.

Finalement, je réussis à me mettre debout. J'étais dans un sale état.

Je tentai, tant bien que mal, de conserver mon calme. Ne pas céder à la panique. Surtout pas.

Comme lorsque j'avais été enterrée vivante avec Hodgins.

Autour de moi, le grondement commençait à s'estomper.

- Booth ? Où êtes-vous ? criai-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

_ Ne panique pas, Brennan, ne pas panique pas…_

Je ne voyais nulle part mon partenaire. Enfin, ce que je pouvais voir autour de moi.

- Booth ? criai-je à nouveau, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

Je commençai sérieusement à craindre de le retrouver mort. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien. Il fallait que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Je suis là, entendis-je soudain devant moi. Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Bien. C'est une chose… une bonne chose.

- Vous croyez que c'est fini ? demandai-je. L'effondrement ?

A présent, je n'étais plus sensible qu'à une chose : près de moi, la respiration de Booth, entrecoupée de blancs, laborieuse. Mais il était vivant.

_Dieu soit loué._

Le principal, c'est que nous pouvions respirer.

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

- Je n'entends plus rien tomber. Rien de cassé ? me demanda Booth.

- Non, ça va. Et vous ?

- Ça va aussi.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui. Je distinguai à peine sa silhouette, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Nous ne devons pas bouger avant qu'on vienne nous secourir. Nous devons garder l'oxygène que nous avons le plus longtemps possible.

- Vous croyez qu'on va rester longtemps ici ? lui demandai-je.

- Nous devons tenir le coup, Bones. Il y avait des gens avec nous, dehors, ils ont bien dû entendre l'éboulement. Ils ne devraient par tarder.

- Si vous le dites...

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, constatant le silence qui régnait autour de nous.

Tous mes sens étaient maintenant en éveil. Je sentais nettement un filet d'air sur mon visage.

_ Nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça de la sortie_, pensai-je, _les secours vont bientôt arriver. On va nous sortir de là._

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, je me rendis compte qu'une lueur très diffuse filtrait dans notre abri, laquelle provenait, sans doute, de la même source que l'air. Vers l'ouverture de la mine. Ce qui me permit de distinguer une très légère ombre qui marquait sans doute les contours du corps de mon partenaire.

Bouger, en revanche, était très dangereux. Ne pas trop bouger, avait dit Booth. Et il avait raison.

- Est-ce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? lui demandai-je en essuyant ma bouche pleine de terre.

- Au point où nous en sommes, il est un peu tôt pour le savoir, répondit-il avec son humeur habituelle, mais que je trouvai, à ce moment-là, un peu forcé.

- Vous n'avez pas peur, Bones ?

- Non, ça va. Et vous ?

Pas de réponse.

Habituellement, personne dans mon entourage, collègues compris, ne m'appelait « Bones » et je crois que personne n'aurait osé le faire. Hormis Booth. Il savait que je détestais qu'il m'appelle comme ça, mais il en usait, et je dirais même qu'il en abusait. Rien que pour me faire râler. Mais, bizarrement, à cet instant précis, cela ne me dérangea pas, bien au contraire. J'y trouvais même un certain réconfort. Il était là, avec moi, dans cette mine.

- Nous nous en sortirons bien mieux si nous conservons notre calme, ajouta-t-il.

- Je suis calme, affirmai-je.

_Menteuse..._, pensai-je.

- Ça va aller, croyez-moi.

Il parlait d'une voix douce, convaincante.

- J'ai besoin de marcher, de sentir le sol dur sous mes pieds. Nous pourrions peut-être commencer à dégager l'éboulis en attendant les secours ?

J'avais besoin de me sentir utile.

_- _Non, on ne fait rien, Bones, il ne faut pas que nous bougions au risque de faire tomber davantage de terre sur nous.

- A votre avis, il leur faudra combien de temps pour parvenir jusqu'à nous ? demandai-je.

J'avais besoin qu'il me donne son avis, toute son autorité. De plus, en toute logique, je supposais que cette terrible expérience devait être nouvelle pour lui… Tandis que pour moi…

_ Quoique pour lui…_

Néanmoins, il prit la question au sérieux.

- Nous ne savons pas combien de litres de terre nous sont tombés dessus, Bones. Et cela dépendra aussi de la stabilité du tunnel.

- Si je vous comprends bien, vous voulez établir des priorités ?

- Bingo, Bones ! Et pour commencez, nous devons modéré nos paroles et notre souffle. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes riches en oxygène.

- Booth, je crois que je suis blessée au bras gauche, dis-je soudain en ressentant une forte douleur et je crois que ça saigne. Je sens un liquide chaud sur mon bras.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plutôt ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre.

- Peut-être, mais vous êtes du genre à perdre tout votre sang.

- Oh, n'exagérez pas...

- Je n'exagère pas. Vous devriez le savoir. Laissez-moi regarder.

- Vous ne verrez rien, il fait noir.

- Sans doute, mais je pourrai me faire une idée en vous palpant le bras.

- Si vous le dites.

Je sentis soudain sa main sur mon bras et je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement, doucement, je les sentais bien et soudain, une douleur vive. Je poussai un petit cri.

- Booth, vous me faites mal.

- Donc, j'ai trouvé la blessure. D'après ce que je peux sentir, vous avez une grosse entaille profonde et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, d'après la sensation de mouillé sur votre manche. Je vais vous faire un garrot.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, je sens que ça ne saigne plus.

- Ça ne saigne peut-être plus, mais je préfère vous faire quand même un garrot. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Si vous le dites.

- Et puis cessez de dire « si vous le dites », ça devient lassant !

- Si vous le dites ! Avec quoi allez-vous faire un garrot ?

- Asseyez-vous, taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire !

Dans la pénombre, je le vis défaire sa cravate et l'enrouler très serré autour de mon bras. Je serrai la mâchoire tant la douleur était vive, mais je ne dis rien.

- Voilà. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ça devrait aller. Maintenant, on s'assoit et on ne parle plus. On économise l'oxygène, OK ?

- Mais le cadavre, ils est...

- Silence, Bones...

Nous écoutâmes de nouveau. Aucune voix, aucun appel, aucun mouvement ne nous parvint.

- A votre avis, il leur faudra combien de temps pour parvenir jusqu'à nous ? demandai-je.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Oh, bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir.

- Exactement. Maintenant, on se tait.

Nous nous installâmes tant bien que mal sur le sol, côte à côte. Je pouvais sentir l'eau de toilette de Booth. Parfum que j'appréciai particulièrement. Je l'imaginai, le matin, dans sa salle de bain, après sa douche, s'asperger d'eau de toilette. Image sympathique.

Soudain, un spasme contracta mon estomac, soulignant sans pitié ma vulnérabilité nouvelle dans de nombreux domaines.

Or, s'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était de me sentir vulnérable.

Tout à coup, je me dis que je devais lui expliquer ma nouvelle situation. Au cas où on ne s'en sortirai pas...

- Booth, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Bones, je vous ai demandé de vous taire. Reposez-vous et arrêtez de parler !

- Je me dois d'insister car si jamais nous ne nous en sortons pas, il faut...

- On va s'en sortir, je vous le promets. Mes hommes et votre équipe sont dehors. Ils ont vu et entendu l'éboulement. Ils savent que nous sommes là. Ils vont nous sortir de là.

- Je vous dis ce que j'ai à vous dire, et après je me tais. Promis.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-il en soupirant. Je vous écoute.

- Je suis enceinte de vous, Booth.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello à tout le monde ! Nous sommes très contentes de vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques et motivantes et surtout de retrouver nos fidèles lectrices et lecteurs. Merci mille fois à vous et surtout continuez à nous dire si ça vous plaît ! _

_Voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_PS : Le titre exact est : « Moi, lui et... » Bizarrement, les points de suspension n'apparaissent sur le site. Je tenais à vous le préciser car ça veut dire plein de choses. Voili voilou !_

_

* * *

Chapitre 2_

_ Comment allait-il prendre ça ?_

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour lui annoncer, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il devait savoir. Au cas où…

Puis, me rendant compte tout à coup de ce que ça impliquait, une peur glaciale me figea le sang.

- Mon Dieu… Quelle conséquence tout ça va avoir sur le bébé ?

Par-dessus ma voix, tremblante malgré mon désir d'être stoïque, je perçus soudain des bruits.

- Que… quoi ? bafouilla Booth. Qu'est-ce que… vous venez de dire ?

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, puis il reprit avec une voix plus ferme. Je savais qu'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

- Booth, j'ai fait une FIV.

- Quoi ? Une... quoi ?

- Une FIV. Plus exactement une fécondation in vitro. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

- Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est, je ne suis pas idiot. Simplement, permettez-moi d'être surpris.

- L'année dernière, souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit que je voulais un enfant et que je souhaitais que vous soyez le donneur. Vous avez accepté. Très gentiment. Puis avec votre tumeur et votre opération, mon désir était tombé à l'eau. Je pensais plus à vous qu'au futur bébé. J'ai attendu que vous alliez mieux.

Je me tus quelques instants, puis je repris. Booth ne disait toujours rien.

- Il y a deux mois, j'ai pris la décision de me faire inséminer avec votre sperme. Vous alliez mieux, mon désir d'enfant était revenu. Avant, j'y ai bien réfléchi, j'ai bien mûri ma décision. Et voilà. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. La FIV a pris tout de suite.

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant, Bones.

- Mais vous étiez d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour de votre intervention, vous m'avez dit d'utiliser votre sperme si jamais vous ne sortiez pas vivant de l'opération. Et c'est ce que je fais. Lorsque j'ai été prête.

A nouveau, un blanc. Un ange passa. Je pouvais deviner que mon partenaire n'était pas très content de mon initiative. Sans en lui parler. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû le faire.

- Mais je m'en suis sorti, Bones. Je maintiens que vous auriez dû m'en parler. Bon, maintenant, c'est fait.

Malgré la noirceur qui nous entourait, je crus deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Enceinte de combien ? me demanda-t il en élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit grandissant. Je ne me suis aperçu de rien.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il était fou de joie de savoir qu'il allait devenir père, même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, même s'il n'aura aucun droit sur cet enfant, mais il n'en fit rien. Après son opération où il était resté dans le coma quatre jours, il avait rêvé de lui et de Bones. Ils étaient mariés, heureux, et ils allaient avoir un bébé. Après son réveil, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais qu'il était vraiment amoureux de sa partenaire. Un jour, il se promit de lui dire et peut-être que ça fonctionnera, tous les deux. Bien sûr si elle a les mêmes sentiments que lui.

- Un peu plus de cinq semaines, je crois, répondis-je. Je n'en suis sûre que depuis ce week-end. Booth, je ne veux pas perdre le bébé !

- Calmez-vous, Bones… Vous n'allez pas le perdre, ne craignez rien, dit-il. Votre ventre n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touché, vous le sentiriez dans le cas contraire.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demandai-je d'une voix agressive. Vous n'êtes pas médecin, si ?

- NON, cria-t-il, car les bruits, tous proches maintenant, faisaient un boucan infernal. Mais rappelez-vous que j'ai un enfant, Bones. J'ai vécu avec Rebecca. Et donc, je sais.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre nous.

- Vous m'en voulez, hein ?

- Oui et non. Oui, parce que vous auriez dû m'en parler, j'aurai apprécié car je suis on ne peut plus concerné, et non, car je suis heureux pour vous. C'est une bonne décision, vous devez assurer votre descendance.

D'après sa voix, je le sentais mal à l'aise, étrangement réticent. Je le vis s'éloigner de quelques pas. Enfin, sa silhouette. Mon aveu devait résonner dans son esprit comme dans le mien.

- Nos amis doivent être dans tous leurs états, repris-je pour changer de conversation.

- Je m'en fais plus pour Parker. C'est l'institutrice qui va être inquiète quand elle verra que je ne viens pas le chercher. Je devais le récupérer à l'école ce soir. Nous avions prévu d'aller au cinéma voir un film d'animation.

- Pourvu que…

- Écoutez ! Cette fois, ils sont là.

- Comment sauront-ils que nous sommes vivants ?

- Dès qu'ils auront arrêté les moteurs, je vais crier.

- Je peux crier, moi aussi.

- Nous nous rendrions mutuellement sourds. Il y a un terrible écho, ici. Laissez-moi faire.

Mais il eut beau appeler de toutes ses forces pendant plusieurs minutes, rien n'indiquait qu'on l'avait entendu.

- Il doit y avoir une grosse épaisseur de gravats, ils ne m'entendent pas, finit-il par dire.

Nous entendîmes alors le bruit d'un rocher qui tombait non loin de nous.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, dit Booth. Si jamais les ondes de ma voix étaient suffisantes pour ébranler tout ça… Nous ne savons pas si ces parois et ce plafond peuvent tenir bon.

Nous écoutâmes de nouveau, et entendîmes le bruit d'un engin qu'on mettait en marche. Que nous puissions entendre les bruits sans qu'on nous entendît accentua mon angoisse.

- Il se peut qu'on reste là un moment, dit Booth comme s'il avait eu le même pressentiment. Peut-être toute la nuit. Et même…

Je réfléchissais. Nous allions perdre une bonne partie de notre énergie. Ma blessure au bras recommençait à saigner, malgré le garrot. Combien de sang une femme enceinte pouvait-elle se permettre de perdre ? Pas beaucoup, d'après ce que je savais. Le bébé avait besoin de sang. Et d'après ce qu'avait dit Booth, j'en avais déjà perdu beaucoup. Et que se passerait-il si toutes les fonctions de mon organisme chutaient de façon dramatique ?

- Toute la nuit ? repris-je. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Calmez-vous, Bones, calmez-vous... Je suis là, dit-il de sa voix rassurante.

Malgré le manque d'oxygène, j'avais besoin de parler. J'avais besoin de « lui » parler.

Ainsi, je lui racontais tout, sans me soucier de l'image que je donnerais de moi. Je confessais des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, pas même à Angela.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas confiée à Angela_ ? me demandai-je rapidement.

Mais qui savait si je survivrais assez longtemps pour reparler à un autre être humain ? Booth était un homme solide, à la voix profonde, qui se trouvait là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je déversais pêle-mêle les vérités pleines d'amertume, les regrets extravagants, les peurs les plus secrètes qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon cœur comme dans mon esprit.

_Seigneur_ ! se désola Booth. _Comment l'arrêter ? Elle va se haïr de m'avoir raconté tout ça ! Et elle va me haïr pour l'avoir écoutée !_

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à partager des émotions aussi intimes ? se demanda-t-il.

Pourtant, il la connaissait bien. Ils étaient partenaires depuis presque 4 ans et demi.

Booth serra les mâchoires de dépit. Il aurait souhaité ne pas connaître la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Ce qu'elle lui avait révélé était trop personnel et douloureux, et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une femme comme elle cachât une telle vulnérabilité. Il n'aurait pas pensé non plus qu'elle pût en parler de cette façon.

L'honnêteté brutale de cette confession la rendait si bouleversante que, par compassion, il voulut l'interrompre.

- Bones, arrêtez, dit-il. Arrêtez…

Mais elle poursuivit :

- En fait, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de ne pas perdre ce bébé. Russ ne le sait pas et mon père non plus. Et il y a si longtemps qu'il rêve d'être grand-père…

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Ne parlons plus de ça.

Mais elle continua. Elle se mit à parler de ses doutes sur sa carrière et se posait mille questions sur le comment conjuguer travail et maternité. Il poussa un soupir. Elle allait trop loin.

Et soudain, Booth sut comment la faire taire.

_ Oui, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour la contraindre au silence,_ se dit-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour la bâillonner d'un baiser.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous sommes très heureuses du succès que rencontre cette nouvelle fic et nous vous en remercions beaucoup. Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, on les adore !_

_Voici le chapitre 3, plus long que le précédent, pour vous faire plaisir. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 3_

Je sentis la bouche de Booth se poser brusquement sur mes lèvres. Je laissai d'abord échapper un gémissement de protestation et tentai de le repousser de mes deux mains appuyées sur son torse. Puis, soudain, tout changea.

Je me mis à ressentir comme un bienfait physique qui m'était inconnu. Quelque chose de viril émanait du contact de ces lèvres impérieuses.

Dans ce tunnel qui tenait encore comme par miracle, ce baiser était un signe de vie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel au sexe ni de désir. Mais seulement quelque chose d'amical. Quelque chose qui m'empêchait de parler. Voilà. Il m'empêchait de continuer à parler.

Lentement, les lèvres de Booth s'éloignèrent des miennes. J'aurais alors pu parler, me défendre, protester contre son geste, mais je n'en fis rien.

Au contraire, et à ma grande stupeur, j'attendis, jusqu'au moment où la bouche de Booth s'empara de nouveau de la mienne. Nos langues s'explorèrent mutuellement, avec une avidité renforcée par la proximité de nos corps. En réponse au désir maintenant réel de Booth, je sentis la pointe de mes seins, rendus plus sensibles par ma grossesse, se durcir, tandis qu'une vague chaude se formait au creux de mes reins.

Cela dura peut-être des minutes, des heures… J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps. Soudain, le bruit des machines devint plus fort, et nous entendîmes, tout près de nous, un nouvel éboulis.

Booth quitta mes lèvres pour tourner la tête vers le bruit.

- Écoutez, dit-il...

Une sirène retentit, et il ajouta :

- Ils arrivent.

Figés, silencieux, nous écoutâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. La chaleur générée par notre étreinte commença à se dissiper, laissant une pellicule de sueur glacée sur ma peau.

Je devais me ressaisir, ne plus penser à ce baiser. Je m'éloignai un peu de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit.

- Écoutez, reprit-il d'une voix incertaine en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, je… C'était inattendu. Je… je n'avais rien prémédité.

- Je le sais.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on en avait besoin tous les deux. Besoin de se sentir vivants, ou... quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti, à ce moment-là.

- Alors, vous ne me hurlez pas dessus ? Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?

- Non. Je pense que notre situation actuelle n'est pas le moment idéal pour vous crier dessus. Mais ce baiser, ça ne se reproduira plus, Booth. C'était une erreur. Un accident. Certainement dû au confinement que nous ressentons. Il fallait mieux y mettre fin.

Booth pensa en lui-même que, pour lui, ce n'était pas une erreur, ni un accident. Ce baiser, il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Mais il ne l'embrasserait plus. Comme elle le souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle portait son enfant et voulait être près d'elle tout au long de sa grossesse.

Mais en ce qui le concernait, il n'oublierait jamais ce baiser.

Soudain, il se mit à rire. Il repensait à tout ce dont ils avaient parlé avant ce baiser. Aux phrases tumultueuses lâchées par Bones, aux quelques mots que lui-même avait laissé échapper.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? demandai-je, étonnée de l'entendre rire, même s'il me semblait que c'était un rire nerveux.

- Parce que, lorsque vous vous réveillerez demain matin dans un lit d'hôpital, vous regretterez tout ce que vous m'avez confié ce soir.

Il essaya de trouver une façon de dire les choses, à la fois moins abrupte et plus honnête.

- Il arrive que l'on regrette d'avoir dévoilé ses pensées. Ça peut faire du mal. Moi aussi, je suis gêné de certaines choses que j'ai pu vous dire ce soir.

- Je ne regretterai rien. J'avais besoin de dire tout ça à quelqu'un. Le bébé comme le reste. Ça me rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

- Au sujet du bébé, peut-être. Mais quant au reste…

Il décida de changer de sujet, la conversation prenant un virage tortueux.

- Comment va votre bras ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces derniers mots que Booth se reprocha de l'alarmer inutilement. Mais apparemment, Bones ne le prit pas comme ça, car elle répliqua calmement :

- Ça va. Je crois que ça ne saigne plus. C'est douloureux, mais je sais gérer la douleur.

Il eut un petit sourire. Sa partenaire ne changerait jamais. Elle était ainsi et le resterai jusqu'au bout. Fière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle serait toujours à la hauteur, il en était persuadé.

- De toute façon, il est devenu insensible, ajouta-t-elle, mais vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus que ce que vous avez déjà fait.

- Très bien. Parlons d'autre chose.

- De quoi ?

- Quel est votre plat favori ?

- Mon plat favori ? Pourquoi voulez-vous parler de mon plat favori ?

- Parce que nous devons parler pour passer le temps et surtout pour ne pas commencer à paniquer. Alors, Bones, quel est votre plat favori ?

- Je ne panique pas, Booth. Lors de mes voyages à l'étranger, j'ai déjà subi des situations beaucoup plus dures que celle que nous vivons actuellement. Paniquer serait complètement irrationnel d'autant plus qu'on va certainement nous sortir de là d'ici peu de temps. C'est vous même qui l'avez dit.

- Bones, s'il vous plaît...

- Pourquoi, vous paniquez vous ? Ça m'étonne de vous. Je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Bones, je ne panique pas, OK ? Comme vous, j'ai ai déjà vu et vécu des moments plus durs que ça. Et puis j'adore parler de nourriture.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez, dis-je en poussant un soupir. J'adore la soupe de pois cassés aux lardons, avec plein de céleri et de carottes. Avant sa disparition, ma mère nous en faisait souvent durant l'hiver. Russ, lui, n'aimait pas ça, il grimaçait toujours devant son assiette. Mon père disait toujours qu'on ne peut pas dire « on n'aime pas ça, tant qu'on y a pas goûté ».

- Humm… Il ne faudrait pas m'en promettre, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et vous ? A part les macaronis au fromage ?

Il devina qu'elle souriait.

- Mes plats préférés ? Tout ce qui est interdit aux moins de trois ans !

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste que lorsque que Parker est né, j'ai passé mes week-ends de garde à mouliner de la purée ou de la compote.

- C'est compréhensible, alors.

- Mes vrais plats préférés, c'est les macaronis au fromage, les sushis et la nourriture chinoise. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

De nouveau, ils discutèrent longuement pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, de tout et de rien. Avec Bones, les sujets de discussions étaient plutôt restreints. A part l'anthropologie et les voyages à l'étranger.

Alors, il la brancha sur les sports, la nourriture, sujets qu'il adorait aborder, et puis le cinéma. Elle s'y prêta avec un enthousiasme nouveau. Certainement le contexte de leur situation présente. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, évoquer ces sujets, leur prouvait que le monde extérieur existait encore.

D'autres grincements métalliques, et des cris lointains leur parvinrent. Après une très longue attente, une petite lueur sembla naître dans l'obscurité, comme si une petite partie de la sortie du tunnel avait été dégagée.

Booth cria de nouveau, et, cette fois, quelqu'un répondit.

- Courage, on est là, on arrive ! entendirent-ils avec une joie et un soulagement inexprimables. Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ?

- Ma partenaire est blessée au bras ! cria Booth.

Après avoir posé plusieurs questions, l'homme, qui s'appelait Kyle, les rassura du mieux qu'il put.

- Nous n'en aurons plus pour longtemps. Nous allons remettre les machines de déblaiement en marche, leur expliqua Kyle. Comme nous ne pourrons plus vous entendre, nous les arrêterons de temps à autre pour voir comment vous allez. Essayez d'économiser votre oxygène.

Soudain, assourdi par le ronflement des moteurs, Booth eut comme une révélation et souffla à l'oreille de sa partenaire :

- Écoutez, Bones, je ne peux pas fuir ! C'est mon enfant ! Si je ne peux pas être impliqué, je ne veux pas que vous ayez ce bébé !

- Que se passe-t-il, Booth ?

- Je ne peux pas le faire. Écoutez, je dois être impliqué. Si je suis le père, alors... Je dois être le père.

Elle accusa le choc sans rien dire, et après quelques secondes de silence :

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demandez ça.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Nous ne somme pas mariés. Ça ne serait pas honnête.

_ Pas honnête ? Pas honnête ? C'était bien elle qui avait dit ça ? _songea-t-il.

- Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit sur vous ce soir ? Alors, pour l'enfant ?

- Ce ne serait pas honnête, répéta-t-elle, comme un robot, puis sa voix se brisa légèrement. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Alors, je n'aurai pas ce bébé.

- Non. Non, je ne veux pas que vous avortiez. Il n'en est pas question.

Il décida de ne pas insister. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna.

- Si je regrette ce que j'ai dit, c'est à moi d'en décider. Je ne vous ennuierai plus avec mon envie de paternité. Gardez le bébé, je vous en prie, Bones.

Comme des larmes lui piquaient soudain les yeux, il fut envahi par le terrible besoin de lui ouvrir son cœur. Mais il se mordit la lèvre avec une telle force que le sang y perla.

Il avait envie de s'épancher auprès de Bones, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, quelques années auparavant. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué que Rebecca l'avait obligé à devenir père, elle l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Et malgré ça, elle avait refusé de l'épouser. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas la naissance de Parker, il était fou de son fils. Alors, il l'avait élevé, moitié moitié avec Rebecca. Car, pour lui, le véritable sens de l'honneur ne consistait pas seulement à accomplir son devoir, mais aussi à ne pas s'en vanter ensuite.

Et puis, comment reconnaître qu'il avait été très mal avisé de renouer une relation amoureuse avec Camille, la nouvelle patronne de Bones !

Certes, quand il l'avait revue, lors de cette nouvelle enquête, il avait tout de suite compris que Camille le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Il avait tout à fait conscience de la séduction qu'il exerçait malgré lui sur la gent féminine. Mais bizarrement, depuis qu'il travaillait avec Bones, il n'appréciait plus les femmes qui lui montraient trop ouvertement de l'intérêt. Rebecca, tout d'abord, avait souhaité reprendre une relation basée sur le sexe, puis ce fut Camille, et ce jour-là, il avait essayé de l'ignorer.

Jusqu'à cette soirée. Ce soir-là, ils avaient dîné ensemble, bu un petit peu plus que d'habitude, et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit. Combien il regrettait ce qui s'était passé ! A la suite de cette « erreur », Camille se l'était, à nouveau, totalement approprié et il s'était laissé embobiné.

Mais depuis, les choses avaient bien changé. Beaucoup changées.

- D'accord, Booth. Je garderai cet enfant. Mais ne me parlez jamais plus de paternité.

Booth soupira.

Le bruit des machines s'arrêta, et je crus voir de la lumière filtrer parmi le tas d'éboulis qui bloquait la sortie.

_ Sans doute les lieux de l'accident étaient-ils fortement éclairés afin de faciliter la tâche des sauveteurs_, songeai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Et en effet, la voix assourdie de Kyle nous parvint :

- Ça va ? Nous sommes presque prêts à vous faire sortir.

- Ça va, assura Booth.

- Dr Brennan ?

- Oui, je suis là.

Nous commençâmes à sentir les vibrations des engins qui dégageaient la sortie du tunnel. Puis un ordre retentit, et le bruit des machines cessa de nouveau.

Après un laps de temps que j'eus du mal à évaluer, j'entendis un violent bruit, et, soudain, la clarté fut telle que je dus fermer les yeux, aveuglée.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la clarté des projecteurs m'empêcha de distinguer autre chose que de vagues silhouettes.

Plusieurs voix s'entremêlèrent :

- Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, dépêchez-vous de sortir, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que le tunnel tienne bien longtemps !

Nous nous mîmes à courir et une fois sortis de la mine, des sauveteurs se précipitèrent sur nous.

- Avez-vous perdu connaissance à un moment ou à un autre ?

- Non, répondit Booth.

- Moi non plus.

- Pouvez-vous essayer de boire ça ?

- Oui. Merci.

Mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière des éclairages.

- Nous avons une ambulance pour vous, agent Booth. Tout ira bien.

- Je ne suis pas blessé. Réservez-la pour le Dr Brennan. Elle en a plus besoin que moi.

- Il faut d'abord que vous soyez examiné.

- Examinez-moi ici, alors. Je dois aller prendre des nouvelles de mon fils.

- Dr. Brennan, on vous emmène à l'hôpital. Votre plaie n'est pas belle, il vous faut un traitement antibiotique et des points de suture.

- Je dois vous dire que je suis enceinte. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il n'arrive rien au bébé.

- Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher. On va déjà vous faire une première injection dans l'ambulance.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Ma montre est cassée.

- Minuit. Vous êtes restés un sacré bout de temps là-dedans.

- Oui, je sais.

- Allez, Bones, en route pour l'hôpital.

- J'y vais, Booth, j'y vais.

- Dr. Brennan, Booth ! Enfin vous voilà de nouveau parmi nous ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, tous les deux ! s'écria Hodgins en approchant rapidement vers nous. Ça va ?

- Ça va, Hodgins ! Le Dr. Brennan doit partir à l'hôpital rapidement. Elle est blessée, répondit Booth.

- Ouh, vilaine blessure !

- Jack, retourne au labo et rassure tout le monde. Je serai là demain matin.

- Je ne pense pas, mademoiselle, lança l'infirmier qui palpait mon bras, ce qui déclencha une violente douleur qui me força à serrer les dents. Vous allez, à mon avis, devoir vous arrêter un peu. Votre bras va être invalide quelques jours.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je n'ai rien de cassé, c'est juste une grosse plaie, c'est tout. J'ai du travail qui m'attend à l'Institut, ma présence est nécessaire.

- Bones, vous ferez ce que le médecin vous dira. Maintenant, grimpez dans cette ambulance ou je vous y porte moi-même.

Lui lançant un lourd regard, je montai dans l'ambulance et m'installai, bon gré mal gré, sur le brancard qui me tendait les bras. J'avais horreur de me sentir ainsi, j'étais mal à l'aise.

Tandis que l'infirmier préparait mon injection, je vis Booth monter à son tour dans l'ambulance.

- Bones, comment ça va ? dit-il en prenant ma main et en la pressant entre les siennes.

- Ça va, j'ai connu pire, lui répondis-je en retirant ma main.

L'infirmier prit mon bras blessé et procéda à l'injection. Puis il appliqua un pansement rapide sur mon bras, sûrement en attendant mieux.

- Voilà, c'est bon. Je vous ai également donné des calmants. Allongez-vous.

- Ça ira. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'allonger, et je suis calme.

- Maintenant en route pour l'hôpital ou on va vous recoudre et faire tous les soins nécessaire. Votre bras est salement amoché, mais ça devrait aller. Nous devons aussi voir l'état du bébé. Je pense que vous resterez pour la nuit. Vous pouvez l'accompagner, si vous voulez, dit l'infirmier en s'adressant ensuite à Booth.

- J'aimerai bien, dit-il en tournant son visage vers moi. Mais je dois appeler Rebecca pour savoir si Parker va bien. En mon absence, elle a dû aller le récupérer à l'école. Je vous promets de passer plus tard. Même si c'est tard, je passerai, je vous le promets.

- Les heures de visite seront terminées, réussis-je à dire d'une voix rendue un peu pâteuse par les calmants.

- Je suis du FBI, je peux aller n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure, dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Cool…

Autour de nous, les deux infirmiers commencèrent à s'agiter.

- Tout va bien se passer, Bones. Pour vous et pour le bébé. Laissez-vous soigner et tout ira bien. D'acc ?

Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Il semblait me prendre pour une petite fille.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une gamine, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Je m'inquiète plus pour le bébé que pour moi. Si je fais tout ça, l'hôpital, c'est surtout pour lui. Je veux être rassuré sur son état.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure, Bones.

Soudain très fatiguée, je m'allongeai sur le brancard.

- A tout à l'heure, Booth.

Il descendit de l'ambulance et la regarda s'éloigner, toutes sirènes hurlantes, emportant sa partenaire.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Heureuses que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant ! Saurimonda et moi y travaillons le plus souvent possible. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews._

_Voici donc le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 4_

** - **Ma chérie, il y a un fax qui vint d'arriver pour toi, mais à mon avis, il peut attendre jusqu'à lundi. Si tu voulais bien, simplement, signer ce rapport avant que je parte ?

Je répondis à Angela sans quitter du regard mon écran d'ordinateur :

- Merci, Ange.

Les chiffres menaçaient de danser une sarabande effrénée devant mes yeux fatigués si je relâchais, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mon attention.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais quelle heure est-il donc ?

J'étais arrivée au bureau à 7H30 du matin, et ne l'avais pratiquement plus quitté depuis.

- Il est 18 heures passées…

- Déjà ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir retenue. Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était si tard ! protestai-je en levant la tête de mon ordinateur, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Angela. C'est juste Jack qui m'attend, il m'emmène dîner au restaurant et je dois…

- Sauve-toi vite alors, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre le grand entomologiste, dis-je en souriant.

- Ça va aller, toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ange, je vais bien. Je termine ça et puis je rentre chez moi.

- OK ! Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler, Jack m'amènera près de toi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Depuis l'accident de la mine et surtout depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, Angela se comportait envers moi comme une mère plus que comme une amie.

- A lundi !

- Bon week-end, Angela. Et sois sage !

- Pas trop quand même, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil qui en disait long sur l'occupation de son week-end. Repose-toi surtout.

- Oui, maman, répondis-je en souriant.

Quand Angela eut refermé la porte derrière elle, je reportai aussitôt mon attention sur l'ordinateur, mais je fus incapable de me concentrer sur l'écran. Mon bras blessé me faisait mal, comme ça arrivait parfois malgré les séances de massages et de rééducation, et sous l'effet de la douleur, ma vue commença à se troubler. Mon biceps avait été entaillé sur une bonne profondeur et le médecin avait insisté pour que je fasse de la rééducation afin de retrouver tout ma motricité naturelle.

Comme je secouai la tête pour essayer de retrouver une vision normale, je m'immobilisai brutalement en entendant la porte de mon bureau se rouvrir.

Ce n'était qu'Angela dont le visage était empreint d'une curieuse expression, où se mêlaient réprobation, embarras et affection.

- Tu te souviens que tu dînes avec ton père, ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Il t'attend à 19 heures…

- Je sais.

- A la radio, ils ont annoncé des embouteillages sur la nationale 95.

- Je l'appellerai de ma voiture si je risque d'être en retard.

De toute évidence, Angela brûlait d'en dire plus, et elle ne se serait pas gênée, quelque mois plus tôt, avant que je lui annonce ma grossesse. Désormais, même si elle s'inquiétait davantage pour moi, elle gardait pour elle ses remarques.

Tant de choses avaient changé dans ma vie ! J'étais enceinte de sept mois, et le bébé était devenu une nouvelle partie de moi que je m'étais prise à adorer. Je replongeai dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

_Flash back_

Le lendemain de l'accident de la mine, malgré ma blessure, j'avais repris le travail tant bien que mal car mon bras était pratiquement inutilisable. La plaie était vraiment profonde et j'avais dû subir une petite opération sous anesthésie locale. Après examens, il s'était avéré que le bébé allait bien.

Il n'avait pas été question que je prenne un arrêt de travail malgré l'insistance de mes collègues et celle de Booth. Je ne me voyais pas rester à la maison toute la journée, à tourner en rond, sans rien faire. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, je m'en étais sortie grâce à mon énergie et mon désir de faire correctement mon travail et aussi, je dois le reconnaître, avec l'aide de mon équipe et de Booth. Malgré tout, je faisais attention au bébé.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas toujours très fraîche le matin. Les nausées matinales ne me laissaient aucun répit et la moindre odeur de nourriture ou de parfum me soulevaient le cœur.

J'allais toujours sur le terrain avec Booth. L'enquête sur le cadavre de la mine avait été un échec car le squelette avait été enfoui sous des dizaines et des dizaines de kilos de gravats, de boue et de rochers. Mon équipe et celle de Booth avaient tenté de déblayer le terrain, mais sans succès.

Je n'aimais pas rester sur un échec et celui-là en était un sacré.

Booth se comportait avec moi comme auparavant, partenaires et rien d'autre, mais je devinais sous son air de rien qu'il était aux aguets et prêt à parer aux moindres problèmes qui pourraient me nuire, à moi et au bébé. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé des baisers que nous avions échangé.

Je lui avais refusé la paternité, mais malgré que j'ai choisi son don de sperme, don qu'il n'avait fait que pour moi, je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça. Je savais bien qu'il en avait envie, il me l'avait demandé mais lui et moi n'avions aucune relation amoureuse, aucun avenir ensemble. Ce n'aurait pas été juste, ça aurait été complètement irrationnel. Un don de sperme et rien d'autre.

Le lendemain matin après l'accident, après avoir repris le travail, en fin de matinée, il était entré dans mon bureau.

- Bones, il faut que nous discutions sérieusement de vous et du bébé.

- A propos de quoi ? lui avais-je demandé tout en tentant de ranger des dossiers avec mon bras valide. Je vais bien et le bébé aussi. Je croyais que nous en avions discuté hier, dans la mine.

- Oui, nous en avons discuté. Enfin, si peu... Je veux m'investir dans l'éducation de cet enfant, je veux... être un père pour lui... même s'il n'y a aucun lien entre vous et moi... Cet enfant, c'est une partie de moi.

Je m'étais alors tournée vers lui et j'avais découvert un Booth, les larmes aux yeux, complètement retourné.

- Booth, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Je serai pareille à votre place. Mais cet enfant, ce bébé, je l'ai fait pour moi, rien que pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous voudriez prendre part à sa naissance et à son éducation. Si j'avais su ça que ça vous retournerait autant, jamais je n'aurai fait cette FIV.

- C'est vraiment ce que voulez ? m'avait-il demandé, le regard soudain fermé.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je suis désolée. J'aimerai que nous n'en parlions plus, sinon ça ne vous fera que du mal.

Je me souviens qu'il m'avait lancé un regard lourd de peine, puis celui-ci s'était fermé complètement et ne s'était jamais réouvert.

- Très bien, Bones, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, nous n'en parlerons plus. Nous nous bornerons à être de simples partenaires, comme auparavant. Mais, si un jour, vous changez d'avis, ce que j'espère sincèrement, je serai là.

Et il était sorti de mon bureau sans se retourner.

A ce moment-là, j'avais ressenti un pincement au niveau du cœur et un grand vide au fond de moi. Puis j'étais retourné à mon travail.

Une semaine après cette discussion, j'avais décidé d'annoncer à toute l'équipe ma grossesse. Ça ne m'emballait pas trop, mais si je ne leur disais rien, plus les mois passeraient, plus ils se rendraient compte de mon état.

Alors sous un prétexte concernant une nouvelle enquête, je les avais réunis dans mon bureau. Ils s'étaient tous présentés, Camille, Hodgins, Wendell, Angela, se regardant les uns les autres, se demandant certainement ce que j'allai bien pouvoir leur annoncer. Je me souviens de leur air hébété à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Et je ne parle pas de leur air encore plus ahuri lorsque je leur avais dit que le bébé était de Booth. Bien sûr, j'avais dû leur expliquer que nous ne l'avions pas fait de façon naturelle, mais que j'avais fait une FIV.

Pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, j'avais demandé à Booth d'être là, mais il avait refusé.

- Bones, m'avait-il dit, je suis le père sans être le père de cet enfant. Vous l'avez décidé ainsi. C'est votre choix, ce n'est pas le mien. Ma place auprès de vous, à ce moment-là, n'est donc pas vraiment utile ni judicieuse.

Sa décision m'avait un peu ébranlée, mais je le comprenais. J'avais refusé son désir de paternité et il ne faisait que me le rappeler.

Ainsi, comme je l'avais souhaité, nous avons continué à travailler ensemble et à être de bons partenaires, à faire du bon boulot, à nous retrouver devant un verre après chaque fin d'enquête. Jamais plus, nous n'avons reparlé de l'avenir du bébé. Simplement, il prenait, comme tout bon partenaire, des nouvelles de ma santé, de ma grossesse et du bébé, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

_Fin du flash back_

_

* * *

_Donc, voilà où nous en étions à ce jour, 7 mois après. Je n'allais plus sur le terrain avec Booth. Le médecin me l'avait strictement interdit, sous peine de faire une fausse couche.

Alors, Booth passait me voir régulièrement au Jefferson pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Nous prenions un café au Royal Dînner, nous discutions de tout et de rien, mais jamais il ne fit plus aucune allusion au bébé. Je savais très bien ce qu'il en pensait, mais je n'en parlais pas et lui non plus.

Booth se chargeait donc, seul, des missions sur le terrain. De temps en temps, Hodgins l'accompagnait. Ces enquêtes avec lui me manquaient. Terriblement. J'avais besoin d'action et j'étais obligée de rester là, à me ménager. A examiner des squelettes en veux-tu en voilà, à boire des litres de café (pas vraiment bon pour le bébé, m'avait dit mon médecin en fronçant les sourcils) et à manger pour deux. Bref, l'action me manquait.

Et supporter Angela qui me traitait comme si j'étais en sucre, prête à me casser en deux au moindre choc.

Avec un soupir, je fermai mon ordinateur et ramassai mon sac, tout en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à mon père. En fait, je n'étais même pas certaine de vouloir me rendre chez lui. Certes, il était heureux de me voir comme à chaque fois que j'allais lui rendre une visite, mais j'aurai préféré rester seule.

Je comprenais son inquiétude, face à mon état de santé. Mais que penserait-il si je lui disais que c'était surtout le souvenir des étreintes de Booth qui hantaient mon esprit ? Bien sûr, l'accident avait eu lieu six mois auparavant, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec lui, bien sûr que je ne voulais pas de lui comme père de mon enfant, mais malgré toutes mes décisions, le souvenir en restait si vivace que je ne parvenais pas à tirer un trait dessus, malgré tous mes efforts.

Je n'arrivai pas à oublier la chaleur du corps de Booth, ni, surtout, la façon dont nous nous étions embrassés.

Maintenant, après tous ces mois passés, nous n'avions jamais reparlé de l'accident et je crois que ça commençait à me miner l'esprit. En était-il de même pour lui ? Ressentait-il ce besoin d'en parler ? D'en parler tous les deux ?

Je ne lui avais jamais tendu la perche, et lui non plus. C'était comme si, entre nous, cet accident n'était jamais arrivé. Et pourtant, il avait été bien réel. Mon bras en portait une cicatrice à vie.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de lui parler de l'accident.

Aujourd'hui, je pensais beaucoup à Booth, et beaucoup plus que je ne le souhaitais.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Merci merci merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous fait chaud au cœur, vous êtes nos fidèles lectrices et lecteurs._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_PS : Heureuse de te revoir, BB-Krevette !_

_solealuna : moi non plus, je ne refuserai pas que Booth soit le père de mes enfants ! Hi hi hi !_

_

* * *

Chapitre 5_

Booth franchit la porte de l'institut Jefferson. Son esprit était partagé en deux.

_Devait-il lui parler, afin de dissiper les angoisses de ces moments en tête à tête avec elle ? _se demandait-il.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées, et n'existait-il aucune angoisse. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas tourné la page, et tout oublié de ces heures d'intimité ? Elle n'avait jamais reparlé de l'accident.

Il se montrait bien sûr de lui en supposant qu'elle s'en souvenait autant que lui-même, incapable qu'il était d'oublier la force et la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait montrées à cette occasion. Qu'avaient-ils à s'offrir, l'un à l'autre ? Rien.

_ Non_, décida-t-il, mieux valait attendre encore un peu…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il resta immobile sur le seuil, puis il fit demi-tour pour ressortir de l'institut. Pris d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas su dire d'où il venait, il releva la tête et la vit au loin, qui s'approchait de sa voiture.

_ Le temps qu'il la rattrape, elle serait déjà parti_, se dit-il.

Ils ne se verraient donc que lundi, et cela lui semblait bien loin. Trop loin.

J'avais atteint ma voiture quand je me rappelai soudain que j'avais oublié de signer le rapport laissé par Angela !

Non sans un soupir de fatigue et d'exaspération à la pensée que je devais retourner au bureau, je pivotai sur mes pieds, remontant les quelques mètres qui séparaient l'Institut du parking.

Au moment où j'arrivai en vue de l'entrée du Jefferson, j'aperçus la silhouette masculine de Booth qui en sortait.

- Booth ! l'appelai-je aussitôt. Que faites-vous ici ?

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'élançai vers lui, le pris par le bras comme si j'avais peur de le voir disparaître et, ravie, je lui lançai un sourire.

- Bonjour, Bones, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous me cherchiez pour une affaire ?

Dans son costume gris clair, je le trouvais incroyablement séduisant. Comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui…

- Non, pas d'affaire pour l'instant. Je passai juste vous faire un petit coucou, dit-il tout en se frottant la nuque d'un geste embarrassé. J'avais envie de vous voir, voilà tout.

- C'est gentil.

- Vous partiez ?

- Oui. Je rentre chez moi, je suis épuisée. Le bébé n'arrête pas de bouger. Je dirais que c'est un futur footballeur.

Booth grimaça, puis eut un petit sourire.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un café au Royal Dînner ? Enfin… si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée…

- Non, ça va aller, ça me fait plaisir de partager un peu de temps avec vous. On ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Non, déjà, vous ne pouvez plus m'accompagner, et les affaires sont plutôt calmes. Tant mieux pour… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je comprends, Booth. Allons-y.

* * *

- C'est à vous que je me suis confiée. De tous mes petits tracas et mes peines. Après cette nuit, je n'ai pas cherché à vous en parler, et j'ai tout fait pour oublier complètement que votre vie est si proche de la mienne. Au contraire, je…

Ma voix se cassa, et je dus cligner des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Ma mémoire ravivait le souvenir du corps de Booth contre le mien. Sa chaleur, son poids, le goût de sa peau, la pression de ses lèvres…

Non sans difficulté, je continuai :

- … je me raccrochais à ces instants parce qu'ils représentaient ce qu'il y a eu de plus simple, de plus rassurant pour moi au cours de cette année. Vous vous souciez de ce que je ressentirais après cette nuit-là ; vous me conseilliez comme si ce qui m'arrivait comptait pour vous ; vous souhaitiez respecter ma vie privée. Mais, en fait, je crois que c'est tout simplement vous que vous protégiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez nier cette culpabilité dont vous avez parlé.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il enfin à voix basse.

Booth prit conscience, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'en s'abstenant de lui parler de l'accident au cours de ces six derniers mois, il avait commis une des erreurs les plus grossières de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait cru agir au mieux, pour elle comme pour lui. Mais, ce soir, face à elle, il comprenait à quel point il se trompait.

- Je savais que nous en parlerions un jour, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit dans ces conditions. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ces moments passés ensemble signifiaient pour vous. J'essayais juste de vous donner un peu de…

Il s'interrompit car le portable de Bones sonna.

- Brennan.

Elle parla quelques instants, puis raccrocha.

- C'était Hodgins. Continuez.

- Je vous disais que je vous donnais un peu de temps, reprit-il d'une voix sourde. Je n'ai pas voulu être un poids pour vous, à vous demander toutes les cinq minutes comment vous vous sentiez, je sais que vous êtes forte. Que vous avez déjà vécu... ça. Mais j'étais là quand même. A attendre que vous soyez prête à en parler.

En vérité, elle avait raison sur la plupart des points. De manière émotionnellement parlant, oui, il se protégeait, et il tentait de nier ses sentiments.

_ Un rempart ? Mais de quel rempart avait-il besoin_ ? pensa-t-il, soudain.

Il connaissait la réponse. A sa profonde consternation, l'ardeur sensuelle qui les avait enflammés lors de l'attente des secours dans la mine ne s'était pas dissipée. Peut-être que la peur de vivre leurs derniers instants avait alors contribué à garder leur étreinte dans sa mémoire.

Quelle qu'en fût la cause, un peu plus tôt, le simple contact de la main de Bones sur son bras l'avait bouleversé de désir.

- C'est gentil de votre part, Booth, mais voyez-vous, je vais avoir le bébé, je suis seule. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est d'une amitié avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Vous, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Booth me raccompagna jusqu'à mon appartement. J'étais très fatiguée et plusieurs fois, je sentis que mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous moi. Dans la voiture, tandis qu'il conduisait, j'avais appelé mon père pour le prévenir que je ne pourrais pas lui rendre visite, ce soir, comme prévu, à cause d'un léger problème de santé.

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien et le bébé aussi, mais je suis très fatiguée et je n'ai pas faim. Je te promets de venir une autre fois, quand j'irai mieux.

- Fais attention à toi, Tempe, je m'inquiète pour toi. Repose-toi et je t'appellerai demain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et encore désolée. A demain. Je t'embrasse.

Puis j'avais raccroché en poussant un soupir.

- Il est déçu. Et il s'inquiète trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je fabrique juste un bébé. Il a plusieurs milliers d'années, les femmes enceintes étaient...

- C'est normal, Bones, c'est votre père et il s'inquiète pour vous, m'interrompit Booth.

- Il ne devrait pas. Et vous non plus.

Arrivés devant la porte, je me retournai vers mon partenaire.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Booth.

- De rien. Vous avez de quoi manger, chez vous ?

- Largement de quoi. Mon frigidaire est plein, grâce à Angela. Elle a toujours peur que je meure de faim, dis-je en riant. J'ai des provisions pour au moins un régiment. Tout va bien, je vous assure.

- Très bien. Alors je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Vous ne voulez pas entrer prendre un dernier café ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, c'est pas de refus. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine, aujourd'hui.

- Attention, vous allez devenir accro, dis-je en souriant.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

J'ouvris la porte, entrai dans le couloir, puis le laissai passer.

- Faites comme chez vous, je vais préparer le café.

- Je vais vous aider, dit-il en retirant sa veste.

- OK, si vous voulez. Tenez, sortez les tasses, elles sont…

- Je sais où elles sont, Bones.

En riant, je préparai la cafetière d'où se mit à sortir très rapidement une bonne odeur de café chaud. Dans mon ventre, le bébé gigotait et donnait des coups de pied.

_ Allait-il aimer le café, lui aussi ? Comme son père ? _songeai-je en souriant légèrement.

- Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? demanda Booth.

- Oui, elle est…

- Je sais aussi où elle se trouve.

- Je vois que mon appartement n'a plus de secret pour vous.

- Hé non !

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle de bain, Booth aperçut une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Pris d'un étrange sentiment, il s'approcha et poussa légèrement le battant.

La chambre du bébé. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur.

Alors que la naissance n'était prévue que dans deux mois, tout était prêt, depuis le berceau garni de ses draps pastel jusqu'au paquet de couches posé sur la table à langer flambant neuve. Des livres pour enfant garnissaient une étagère, et des peluches, encore sous plastique, s'alignaient sur un fauteuil. Booth aurait parié que la commode regorgeait de grenouillères et de brassières allant du premier au troisième âge.

Tout évoquait l'image d'une femme s'efforçant de tout préparer au mieux pour la venue de l'enfant. Leur enfant.

_ Non_, corrigea-t-il en son for intérieur, _son enfant. Pas le mien pour elle. Mais pour moi, c'est le mien._

Avançant lentement dans la petite chambre, Booth aperçut une pile de livres posés sur les rayonnages d'une minuscule bibliothèque. Curieux, il les feuilleta rapidement, les uns derrière les autres. Ils traitaient tous de la grossesse et des soins aux enfants. Il découvrit également une cassette vidéo d'exercices pour future maman ainsi que quelques manuels de diététique à l'usage des bébés et des mamans.

_ En fait, Bones avait peur, très peur_ ! s'avisa-t-il soudain.

_ Sa mère était morte depuis plusieurs années_, pensa-t-il, immobile dans la trop parfaite nursery. Et l'enfant qu'elle portait avait pour père un agent du FBI, dont elle ne voulait pas la paternité. Bones, en tant que future maman, bénéficiait du soutien affectif de ses collègues et du sien, mais elle était quand même effrayée, malgré l'apparence contraire qu'elle montrait.

Aussi s'imposait-elle de décrocher, avec les félicitations, un diplôme de super maman, avant même la naissance de son bébé. Comme pour contrecarrer ses pensées négatives qu'elle avait eues sur son refus d'avoir des enfants, il y a plusieurs années de ça.

_ C'était triste… poignant, même, _songea-t-il en mesurant combien cela en disait long sur le refus de sa partenaire de s'écouter, sur sa solitude, sur sa détermination.

* * *

Il resta à ses côtés, buvant doucement leur café, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'elle clignait des yeux, résistant au sommeil.

- Il faut que je rentre, maintenant, dit-il. Vous irez voir votre père demain ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un hochement de tête décidé.

Soulagé par cette détermination, il respira plus librement.

- Dormez bien et n'allez pas travailler demain, c'est le week-end. Juste la visite à votre père. Le reste de votre temps, repos. Promis ?

- Oui, promis, patron, dit-elle en riant. A vos ordres.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, Bones. On se voit lundi ?

- Oui. Même si vous n'avez pas d'affaire, passez me faire un petit bonjour, je suis toujours heureuse de vous voir.

- Moi aussi. Un câlin ?

Comme elle hochait la tête, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le corps de Bones lui parut bien changé. Normal quand on attend un bébé. Son ventre se tendait contre lui, aussi ferme qu'un ballon.

_ Était-il décent de trouver aussi attirante une femme enceinte_ ? se demanda-t-il soudain.

Parce qu'elle portait son enfant ? Quelle place y avait-il, dans son existence, pour cette femme et son enfant et pour l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Une petite place ou bien… aucune ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews que nous prenons toujours un grand plaisir à découvrir ! Surtout continuez comme ça, ne vous arrêtez pas de nous donner vos impressions !_

_Voici le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 6_

Le lendemain matin, je me levai en pleine forme. J'avais passé une bonne nuit, sans cauchemar, sans revoir, une fois encore, le plafond de la mine qui me tombait dessus, comme toutes les nuits depuis l'accident. Je me sentais une âme à faire plein de bonnes actions.

La première : rendre visite à mon père.

Je l'appelai aussitôt et nous convînmes d'une heure pour le déjeuner.

Après un bon petit déjeuner composé de biscottes, céréales, beurre, confiture et jus d'orange, je me glissai sous la douche. Je me savonnai énergiquement tout en chantant et le bébé eut l'air d'apprécier car il se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens.

J'enfilai une de mes robes de grossesse, puis j'étais en train d'attraper mon sac et mes clés de voiture quand il me vint soudain une idée.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Booth. A l'autre bout, la sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois sans réponse. J'allai raccrocher quand j'entendis enfin la voix ensommeillée de mon partenaire.

- Booth...

Suivie d'un énorme bâillement.

- C'est moi. Je vous réveille ?

Silence.

- Booth ? Vous vous êtes rendormi ?

- Bones ? Mais vous êtes folle ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule de la cuisine.

- Hé ben, il est 10 heures.

- On est samedi, Bones, et le samedi, je dors toute la matinée. Alors là, oui, vous m'avez réveillé.

Et puis soudain je sentis un changement dans sa voix, comme un début de panique.

- Vous avez un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le bébé ?

- Non, Booth, tout va bien, lui répondis-je en riant. Je suis en pleine forme, le bébé aussi, et à la maison, tout va bien. Décompressez ! Je voulais simplement vous demander un petit service.

- Ah bon ? Hé bien, je préfère ça. Alors, allez-y, qu'est ce que vous voulez me demander ?

- J'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez chez mon père pour le déjeuner.

- Quoi ? Mais je…

- S'il vous plait, Booth…

- Mais habituellement, vous y allez seule et je…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai très envie que vous m'accompagniez. Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi, j'en ai envie, c'est tout. Je penche pour les hormones.

A nouveau, le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Booth ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous accompagne ?

- Oui oui, j'y tiens vraiment. Et si vous acceptez, je vous invite ce soir, pour vous remercier. Je vous ferai à dîner.

- Ah ça, c'est du chantage, Bones. Vous savez que je ne résiste pas à vos petits plats.

- Oui, je sais, dis-je en souriant. Alors ?

- Je suis chez vous dans une heure. Ça ira ?

- Très bien. Je vous attends.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Merci, Booth.

Je raccrochai et reposai mon sac, puis attrapai mon livre de cuisine et me plongeai dedans dans l'espoir de trouver une recette digne du féroce appétit de mon partenaire.

* * *

- Agent Booth, je suis content de voir que vous faites honneur à mon repas. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, c'est tout Tempérance de m'amener des invités surprise, mais dans un sens, ça tombe bien. Pendant que vous êtes là, je voudrais vous demander un service.

Nous terminions le déjeuner. Max s'était surpassé. Nous étions en train de boire le café.

- Décidément, ils se sont donné le mot…, bougonna Booth entre ses dents.

- Que dites-vous ? demanda Max.

- Non, rien.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : je vous demande de vous occuper personnellement de la sécurité de ma fille.

- Papa ! m'exclamai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Tempérance, je t'ai déjà confié à lui une fois, je te demande me faire confiance et de lui faire confiance. Je veux que tout aille bien pour toi et pour le bébé.

- Mais…

- Agent Booth, quelle est votre décision ? Je veux une réponse, qu'elle soit négative ou positive.

Max Keennan parlait avec le débit pressé et catégorique d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut.

- Eh bien… j'apprécie votre confiance, assura Booth et…

- Papa, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

- Hé, je ne suis pas un chaperon ! s'exclama Booth en la regardant de travers.

Ce matin-là, elle semblait si calme et sereine dans une autre de ses ravissantes tenues de grossesse que c'était à peine si on remarquait ses traits fatigués.

- Quand vous dites « vous occuper personnellement de la sécurité de ma fille », de quelle occupation parlez-vous ? demanda Booth en fronçant les sourcils.

- De celle qu'un futur père pourrait avoir. Après tout, VOUS êtes le père de cet enfant. Au fait, vous en avez parlé, tous les deux ? Tempérance, Booth est le père de ton enfant, et même si ce n'est pas de façon naturelle que vous l'avez fait, il doit avoir un droit de paternité

- Papa..., grognai-je.

- Mr Keennan, je...

- Bon, ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, à ce que je vois. Espérons que ça viendras. Agent Booth, je veux que ma fille est un homme pour la protéger, l'aider dans ses démarches de future maman, la rassurer, lui apporter votre amitié et votre soutien, continua Max sans nous écouter. L'accompagner à l'hôpital le jour de l'accouchement. Il faut que vous soyez près d'elle à chaque seconde.

- Une femme serait mieux pour assurer cette mission, déclara Booth. Elle serait bien plus qualifiée que moi. Angela Montenegro, par exemple. C'est la meilleure amie de Tempérance.

Il s'attendait à ce que Max marquât au moins quelques secondes de réflexion, mais celui-ci n'hésita pas.

- Non, agent Booth, c'est vous que je veux. Demandez à Angela, si vous l'estimez nécessaire, mais je vous demande de vous occuper personnellement de la sécurité et du bien-être de ma fille. Car je sais qu'elle peut se montrer très très têtue lorsqu'elle le veut !

- A qui le dites-vous…, bougonna à nouveau Booth entre ses dents.

Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, les deux hommes ne rirent pas.

- Je vous appelle demain, agent Booth. Réfléchissez bien à ma demande.

- D'accord, Max, répondit Booth en grimaçant.

Le malaise que je ressentais s'intensifia dès que la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée derrière nous. J'aurais préféré ne pas me trouver là, d'une part ; et puis la demande de mon père ne me rappelait que trop la nuit de l'accident.

- Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez ! m'écriai-je.

- De quoi ?

- D'être traitée comme… comme…

- Comme une femme qui est enceinte de plus de sept mois et qui vit seule ?

- Non ! J'en ai assez d'être traitée comme une gamine à qui on ne parle pas de ce qui la concerne, parce que certains ont décidé qu'elle n'est pas… pas quoi ? Suffisamment intelligente ? Suffisamment forte pour prendre sa vie en main ? Ça va cesser, Booth, et dès maintenant !

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon partenaire.

- Je suis sérieuse. Je suis assez grande pour nous prendre en charge, moi et le bébé. OK ?

- Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, murmura Booth.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Moi non plus. Je le répète, c'est bon à savoir.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, un peu méfiante.

- Parce que cette information m'est utile. Elle me prouve, primo, que vous n'avez pas peur et que vous possédez suffisamment de combativité pour vous investir dans votre rôle d'anthropologue judiciaire et de future maman. Secundo…

Comme il s'arrêtait, l'air soudain préoccupé, je le relançai :

- Quel est le secundo ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je suis censé aller chercher Parker chez Rebecca, je l'ai en garde ce week-end, et nous avons encore tellement de choses à voir… On pourrait le faire en dînant ?

- A l'extérieur ? Avec votre fils ?

- Non, ce serait plus pratique chez moi. Nous pourrions prendre des pizzas au passage. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je vais devoir passer pas mal d'heures supplémentaires pour m'occuper de vous, alors que je suis déjà…

- C'est bon, me dépêchai-je de dire. Cela ne pose pas de problèmes. Votre fils en priorité. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

En le voyant aussi préoccupé, j'avais compris que, même si Rebecca et lui n'avaient pas été vraiment heureux, il aimait sincèrement son fils.

Pendant les presque cinq années de partenariat que nous avions partagées, je n'avais que peu pensé à Booth en tant que père. Je voulais soudain le découvrir dans ce rôle, et ce d'autant plus que moi-même, par ma grossesse, me sentais de plus en plus impliquée par les responsabilités parentales et recherchai un modèle auquel me raccrocher.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ajoutai-je. Que vous ne vouliez pas négliger votre fils est tout à fait normal, et puis j'adore la pizza. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai pas envie de les bâcler. Alors prenons notre temps sans pour autant négliger Parker…

C'était l'attitude que j'adoptais vis-à-vis du bébé. Je refusai de me laisser abattre. Je m'étais endurcie pendant tous ces mois de grossesse et j'étais déterminée à être une mère et un père pour l'enfant que je portai.

- Je vous emmène ? demanda Booth, me tirant de mes réflexions.

- Oui.

Je croisai le regard scrutateur qu'il posait sur moi, et rougis.

- Je trouve que vous montrez beaucoup de courage. Bon, on y va ?

J'aurai voulu l'interroger sur cette fin de phrase inachevée, mais déjà il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

_ Que croyait-il savoir de mon état d'esprit ?_ me demandai-je. _Et dans quel domaine pensait-il que je doutais ?_

Apparemment, il n'était pas encore prêt à partager toutes mes pensées.

* * *

Parker est vraiment un garçon adorable.

Il accueillit son père avec une joie certaine. L'enfant devait aimer sa mère, mais il adorait son père. Cela se voyait à son sourire et à son comportement.

Dans la voiture, le père et le fils fredonnèrent, mais, quand Booth se gara pour aller chercher des pizzas, Parker se mit à me parler de ses parents respectifs. Puis soudain, il changea de sujet et me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de sa part.

- Docteur Bones, est-ce que vous aimez mon père ?

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui. Il me fixai, attendant une réponse.

- Hé bien, je..., commençai-je, ne sachant pas comment j'allai me sortir de là.

- Le bébé que vous allez avoir, il est bien de mon père, hein ?

J'eus un hoquet de consternation. _Comment savait-il ça ? Booth lui en avait-il parlé ? _

Comme il me semblait mature d'esprit, je décidai de lui répondre franchement.

- Oui, Parker, cet enfant est celui de ton père, mais nous avons décidé que je l'élèverai seule.

- Alors pourquoi il m'a dit qu'il adorerait être son papa, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je vous le dise ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit son papa ? J'aimerai bien avoir un frère ou une sœur !

_Oh, Booth, quand est-ce que vous apprendrez à fermer votre bouche ?_

_Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?_ Moi-même, je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais avec Booth.

Je me demandai si je me comportais comme il fallait avec Parker. _Parler de tout ça avec lui était-il bien raisonnable ?_

Je n'avais aucune habitude des enfants, et j'aurai volontiers pris des cours pour combler mes lacunes s'ils en existaient.

- Parker, je..., commençai-je à dire, mais à cet instant Booth revint à la voiture, chargé de deux cartons.

- Yes, des pizzas ! cria Parker avec un tel enthousiasme que je me retournai sur mon siège pour le regarder.

Il avait les yeux de son père, des cheveux bouclés – tous blonds - et un éclat de rire communicatif. Il paraissait heureux et aimé. Surtout aimé.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Désolées pour le retard de la suite de cette fic, mais nous revoilà ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ne relâchez pas la cadence, ça nous fait plaisir !_

_Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

A peine entré dans l'appartement, Parker s'installa devant la télévision tandis que Booth, après avoir retiré sa veste et roulé ses manches de chemise, se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Il passa la tête par la porte.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est plutôt le bazar, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Parker est là, je n'arrive plus à ranger. Il me prend tout mon temps.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- A ranger ? Certainement pas !

- Je voulais dire… avec les pizzas, dis-je en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, assura-t-il.

Il fit glisser les cartons sur la table, disposa rapidement assiettes, couverts et serviettes. Aussitôt, Parker s'installa à table.

- Papa, j'ai faim !

- Oui, champion, tiens ! dit Booth en lui tendant une assiette contenant une grande part de pizza.

Parker se précipita sur la pizza et en engloutit une bonne bouchée sous l'œil attendri et amusé de son père.

- Parker, n'oublie pas que nous avons une invité ce soir ! Tiens-toi bien ! dit-il en glissant en une main dans la crinière blonde pour frotter gentiment la tête de son fils.

Quant à moi, je me contentai de regarder la scène en silence, impressionnée, et même un peu jalouse. Booth faisait preuve d'une telle efficacité, alors que moi-même j'appréhendais tant de ne pas savoir m'occuper de mon bébé que je m'étais mise à potasser fiévreusement tout ce qui traitait des enfants et des parents.

_ Au moins m'étais-je déjà préoccupée de tous les achats indispensables_, songeai-je, ce qui me donnait l'impression de ne pas perdre totalement pied. Car, honnêtement, je m'étais sentie plutôt submergée par mes multiples lectures que rassurée. Avec Booth, cependant, élever un enfant ne paraissait pas si insurmontable…

- Vous n'avez pas de femme de ménage ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai essayé, mais ça ne m'a pas plu. J'avais l'impression qu'on violait mon intimité, et je préfère conserver mon désordre. De toute façon, je n'ai Parker que le week-end, tous les quinze jours. Nous restons entre mecs, et nous passons ces deux jours comme nous l'entendons.

- « Entre mecs », vraiment ?

- Oui, alors vous pouvez imaginer l'état de la maison quand il repart, répondit-il en riant. Mais j'adore ça, ajouta-t-il avec des yeux brillants de joie. Tenez, prenez une part.

Je me servis. Puis je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas recommandé de lui donner le bon exemple ? Vous savez, pour qu'il apprenne à prendre soin de ses propres affaires et à respecter l'espace vital des autres, ce genre de choses ?

- C'est dans quel livre ? demanda-t-il, l'air amusé.

- Je ne me le rappelle pas. Mais comment savez-vous que je l'ai appris dans…

- J'ai vu les livres, chez vous.

- Ah ? C'est vrai, on ne peut pas les manquer. Il y en a un que vous me recommanderiez plus particulièrement ?

- Encore faudrait-il que j'en lise quelques-uns.

- Vous n'en avez lu aucun ? m'écriai-je, stupéfaite.

- J'en ai ouvert un ou deux après ma séparation avec Rebecca et lorsque j'ai eu Parker en garde pour la première fois. Comme chez vous, ils garnissaient ma table de nuit. J'ai lu deux chapitres du premier, trois du second, et j'ai eu l'impression de parcourir un livre d'horreur. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, tellement j'étais perturbé, culpabilisé et convaincu que j'avais déjà tout raté.

- Vous plaisantez !

- Bon, c'est vrai, j'exagère un peu. Mais, sérieusement, mieux vaut ne pas ouvrir un de ces bouquins. Désormais, je vole sans filet, en écoutant mon instinct. J'en suis plus heureux, et Parker aussi.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il est plus heureux ?

Tout en mordant dans ma part de pizza, je regardai Parker, dont les yeux brillaient de plaisir. Ce type de repas était un véritable poison, à en croire ma dernière bible en matière de diététique.

- Je le sais, Bones. Je le sens. Parker est heureux avec moi. Hein, Parker ?

- Oui, papa, j'chuis bien avec toi, répondit-il, la bouche pleine, et auchi avec maman. Che peux ravoir de la pizza, s'il te plaît ?

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, Bones, dit Booth en souriant.

- Vous plaisantez encore...

- Oui. Je plaisante.

- Mais vous pensez que je suis trop rationnelle.

- Mais non ! dit-il en tendant la main pour effleurer affectueusement ma joue.

Ce fut une caresse brève, légère, et presque paternelle ; mais elle fit courir une onde chaude tout le long de mon bras et fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop rationnelle. Vous êtes dans une situation difficile, et c'est votre façon de réagir.

- Je ne suis pas dans une situation difficile, Booth. Cette situation, je l'ai voulu. Cette grossesse, je l'ai voulu. Je me sens bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Vous savez, moi, je me débrouille comme je peux, je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses. Sincèrement, je crois que vous devriez être plus relax !

- Relax ? répétai-je, avant de sourire. Il existe probablement un livre là-dessus, non ?

- Sans doute, acquiesça-t-il en riant. Sinon, je pourrais peut-être l'écrire. Riez, détendez-vous, savourez l'instinct présent, faites du mieux que vous pouvez, aimez-le… Surtout, aimez-le, répéta-t-il doucement.

Une seconde, je crus voir briller une larme dans ses yeux.

- Je l'aime, dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre. Ça, je m'y emploie déjà.

- Papa, je peux sortir de table ! s'exclama soudain Parker en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette en papier.

- Oui, vas-y, bonhomme !

- Je peux regarder la télé ?

- Humm... Je préfèrerai que tu ailles dans ta chambre, champion. Le Docteur Bones et moi avons à parler en privé.

- Vous allez parler du bébé ?

- Parker, je t'accompagne à ta chambre et...

- Oh, papa, dis-moi, de quoi vous allez parler, hein ?

Booth tourna son regard noisette vers moi.

- Je vous laisse un peu, je reviens. Ensuite, nous pourrons discuter.

- D'accord. Je vais débarrasser.

Il tenta de m'en dissuader, bien sûr. Et bien sûr, je n'en tenais pas compte.

Je regardai le père et le fils qui s'éloignaient tout en chahutant. Je souris.

_Était-ce un avant-goût de ce qui m'attendait_ ? me demandai-je tout en nettoyant la table du repas. _Ou est-ce que je prendrai une nourrice qui s'occuperait de tout ?_

En fait, j'hésitai. Certes, je ne voulais pas renoncer à ma carrière d'anthropologue judiciaire, d'autant que je souhaitais continuer à travailler au Jefferson avec mon équipe et avec Booth. Mais je me refusai aussi de ne voir mon enfant que le soir, juste le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je me demandai encore si je parviendrai à concilier ces exigences contradictoires, lorsque Booth revint dans le salon.

- Parker est dans sa chambre, annonça-t-il. Mais sachant que vous êtes là, j'ai peur de le voir réapparaître très bientôt. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez. Bon, un café, Bones ? dit-il en frappant dans ses mains.

- Avec plaisir.

Je m'installai dans le canapé et l'observai tandis qu'il préparait le café. Il avait vraiment de l'allure. Même en manches de chemise, occupé à vaquer à des activités domestiques, il gardait cette allure dégingandée et sexy qui semblait innée chez lui et qui lui allait si bien. J'étais vraiment fière et heureuse de l'avoir pour partenaire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à apporter le plateau de café, nous vîmes Parker faire irruption dans le salon, les cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! s'écria Booth en riant.

- Alors, vous avez discuté ? demanda le gamin en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Mon papa va être le papa du bébé ?

- Dis donc, champion, tu t'attends à ce que je sois transporté de joie de te voir ici ? dit Booth sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

- Vous l'êtes, Booth, constatai-je en me mettant à rire à mon tour. N'essayez pas de le nier, je le vois. Vous êtes toujours heureux d'avoir votre fils avec vous, le plus souvent possible !

Toujours riant, Booth me regarda.

- Allez-y, fusillez-moi ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu prendre ces livres au sérieux.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Non seulement les enfants ne réagissent jamais comme ils le devraient, mais moi non plus. Je devrais être censé le gronder, là. Mais regardez comme il est heureux ! Il pense qu'il a accompli une chose formidable.

Il serra son fils contre lui, tout en lui frottant le crâne.

- Vous suivriez les conseils du livre, à cet instant ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, avouai-je en riant de nouveau. Vous avez raison, j'en serais incapable.

- Parker, tu peux nous laisser maintenant ?

- D'accord, répondit le gamin en soufflant. Tu peux m'accompagner, papa, je voudrais te dire quelque chose ?

- Je peux vous laisser, proposai-je, tout en redoutant, bizarrement, qu'il ne me prît au mot.

- Non, Bones, je vais voir ce qu'il veut, je le couche et je reviens. Attendez-moi tranquillement.

En les regardant s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, je sentis mon cœur se contracter, sans que je puisse définir l'émotion que j'éprouvai.

J'attendais quelque chose de Booth, sans même savoir quoi, compris-je enfin. De la sagesse ? Un soutien, qui sait ? Pourtant, je ne devais pas y songer et m'assumer seule, sans l'aide de quiconque. Et surtout pas de Booth.

Malgré ce que voulait mon père. Malgré ce que voulait Booth.

Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit Parker un peu plus tôt, dans la voiture. Booth voulait être le père de cet enfant, ça, je le savais déjà. _Mais moi ? A deux mois de la naissance du bébé, qu'est-ce que je voulais ?_

Booth revint et s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé. La question que je lui posai, alors, n'aurait pas pu être pire.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à être le père de cet enfant ?

J'eus l'impression de le voir tressaillir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de murmurer :

- Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je dise ça à Parker ?

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Je... je suis désolé que Parker vous ai dit ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, dit-il. Notre relation est fondée sur... l'amitié et la confiance. Notre partenariat est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Si notre relation n'avait pas été aussi forte, je ne vous aurai rien demandé… Mais là...

Une fois de plus, il secoua la tête. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et se soutinrent longuement.

- Pour être franc avec vous, oui, j'adorerai être le père de cet enfant. Et vous le savez déjà, Bones. J'adorerai le voir naître. J'adorerai lui donner le biberon. J'adorerai lui faire prendre son bain. J'adorerai lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme paisiblement. J'adorerai voir son premier sourire, ses premiers pas...

- Booth... Je vous ai dit... Je ne veux pas que vous vous engagiez là-dedans, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de quoi que ce soit vis à vis de moi et du bébé. Cette grossesse, c'est mon choix, ce n'est pas le votre. Je ne veux rien vous imposer.

- Je sais, Bones, je sais... Mais... je voulais que vous sachiez vraiment ce que je ressens vis à vis de ce bébé...

Alors que je le fixai tandis qu'il parlait, je vis ses yeux devenir rouges et embués.

A cet instant, je me pris à me détester pour ce que je lui faisais endurer. Mais ma décision était prise et rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

- Il faut que je rentre, maintenant, dis-je soudain. Je vais appeler un taxi.

Je me levai du canapé et il fit de même.

- Bones, je vous promets, après ce soir, que nous ne parlerons plus jamais de ce que je vous ai dit. La balle est dans votre camp, maintenant. Réfléchissez-y.

- Ne me dites pas ça, Booth. Surtout pas, dis-je en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas que notre partenariat soit menacé. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de votre amitié.

Une nouvelle fois, je le vis se raidir.

- Désolé de ne pouvoir vous raccompagner, Bones, mais Parker a besoin de moi et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus émouvant au monde, non ? murmura-t-il. Ça compense toute le reste...

La gorge serrée, je me contentai de hocher la tête, avant de prendre congé.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Heureuses de vous retrouver toujours si fidèles à notre fic ! Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews si motivantes._

_BB-Krevette : merci pour ta dédicace sur ta fic « Sacrifices », ça fait plaisir !_

_Voici le chapitre 8 ! « Bones » lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

** - **Plutôt haut de gamme, votre club, fit remarquer Booth en observant le hall d'entrée entièrement vitré, qu'ornaient de magnifiques plantes exotiques en pots.

- Il offrait les cours de gymnastique que je recherchais quand je me suis inscrite, lui expliquai-je. Depuis, j'ai découvert qu'il proposait aussi des activités pour les futures mamans.

- Et au point de vue sécurité ? demanda-t-il en retournant autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, à l'affût du moindre problème extérieur.

Un vrai chevalier, un grand protecteur. Trop à mon goût. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement.

- C'est sérieux, Booth. Il faut montrer sa carte de membre à l'hôtesse d'accueil, dans le hall.

- Très bien. Alors, on y va…

Je l'observai tandis qu'il gravissait rapidement devant moi les marches d'un pas souple. Il portait la tenue décontractée qu'il adoptait quand il n'avait pas son costume d'agent spécial du FBI. Une tenue qui soulignait la solidité et la largeur de sa silhouette.

Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, après notre conversation de la soirée de samedi où je lui avais fait part de mes intentions quant à lui et au bébé, ou peut-être grâce à elle, l'atmosphère entre nous s'était allégée. Je pensais qu'il avait enfin réellement tout compris suite à mes paroles et qu'il s'était enfin fait une raison.

Aussi je me sentais plus dynamique et plus joyeuse, ce jour-là, qu'au cours des mois précédents. Je me sentais comme libérée d'un poids, enfin tranquille d'esprit.

_Vraiment tranquille d'esprit ?_ songeai-je.

En fait, je devais me l'avouer, mais il me manquait quelque chose depuis ce soir-là. _Mais quoi ?_

Non, en fait, il ne devait rien me manquer. Je devais me faire des idées.

Dès son arrivée, ce lundi matin même au Jefferson, avec une nouvelle affaire de squelette découvert dans une vieille baraque abandonnée, Booth n'avait pas perdu de temps en bavardages, et moi, qui prisais l'efficacité plus que tout, j'avais apprécié. L'échange de questions et de réponses entre lui et moi, aussi rapide qu'un match de ping-pong, m'avait rassuré et donné l'impression de maîtriser la situation.

Mais c'est bien plus tard, bien après tout ça, que je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompée.

En début de soirée, fidèle à la mission confiée par mon père, il avait décidé de m'accompagner à mon club de gymnastique.

Et maintenant, il était là, en train de discuter avec la réceptionniste, laquelle était tout sourire avec lui tandis que je m'approchai d'un distributeur de boissons dans lequel je décidai de prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale.

- On m'a donné une carte d'invité pour essayer un cours, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, souriant. J'ai de la chance, non ? Vanessa était ravie que j'envisage de devenir membre du club.

- Vanessa, hein ?

- Oui, elle m'a donné son prénom et de ne pas hésiter de lui demander tout ce dont j'avais besoin, si nécessaire. J'ai dû montrer mon insigne. Mais, en gros, il suffit de se montrer poli, d'être vêtu correctement, et même si je suis un super agent spécial du FBI, elle ne voit en moi qu'un client potentiel…

- Ne me demandez pas d'arrêter mes cours, s'il vous plaît, dis-je soudain en me tournant vers lui brusquement. Ils me font du bien, et je me suis fait deux amies qui accoucheront elles aussi en janvier. Nous prévoyons de…

- Bones, je ne vais pas vous demander d'arrêter, dit-il d'un air surpris. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Pour faire plaisir à mon père qui craint pour la santé du bébé.

- Et la vôtre, Bones, il craint pour la vôtre aussi.

- Ouais... En tout cas, merci !

- Entrons. Je ne voudrais pas vous ramener trop tard chez vous.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée des vestiaires et resta là, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- J'aimerai bien me changer, Booth, mais si vous restez là, les bras ballants attendant je ne sais quoi, vous risquez de me voir toute nue d'ici très peu de temps. Allez m'attendre à la cafeteria, ils font de très bons cafés. J'en ai pour une heure. Je vous y rejoins dès que j'ai fini le cours.

A l'expression « toute nue », Booth se sentit tout retourné. Déjà, en voyant tout à l'heure le cours d'aérobic se dérouler derrière le comptoir d'accueil, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fantasmer aussitôt sur le corps arrondi de Bones moulé dans un de ces justaucorps colorés. « Toute nue » était juste l'étape suivante, et son imagination n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à la franchir.

Puis, tout en buvant son café, assis confortablement à une table, son regard se portant sur la rue animée, il se rappela leur conversation de samedi soir et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas de lui comme père de son enfant. Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles qu'elles avaient prononcées, la façon qu'elle avait eu de lui dire. Sèche et déterminée à la fois. Comme à son habitude. Quand elle avait quelque chose dans la tête, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Malgré les paroles qu'il lui avaient dites. Son désir de s'occuper de l'enfant. Un enfant qui était une partie de lui.

Alors il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle et s'était fait une raison. Une raison douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne fallait plus qu'il insiste auprès d'elle, au risque de perdre son amitié. Une amitié qui lui était trop précieuse pour la perdre.

Alors il avait ravalé sa tristesse, sa désillusion et sa rancœur pour être le plus agréable possible avec elle. Mais il reconnaissait que c'était un combat difficile.

Puis il se dit, pour se remonter le moral, qu'avec le temps, les choses pourraient changer en sa faveur et qu'elle allait se rendre enfin compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Pour élever leur enfant.

Il se sentit soudain plus serein, le cœur plus léger, en pensant à un avenir qui n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.

Également, à mesure qu'il l'accompagnait dans ses occupations quotidiennes de future maman, il se rendait compte qu'il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à être près d'elle, en tant qu'ami prêt à l'aider si nécessaire, que en tant que partenaire professionnel, qui était déjà une situation très sensible.

Mais allait-il parvenir à assurer correctement ce nouveau job, compte tenu du fait que Bones y était réticente ?

* * *

Devant ma porte, je me retournai vers Booth. Un peu trop vite certainement car je ressentis comme un vertige.

Alors qu'il s'empressait de la soutenir, Booth sentit aussitôt cette accélération familière de son pouls, provoquée par le moindre contact avec sa partenaire. Comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Brennan.

Moi, de mon côté, j'étais nettement troublée par le contact de ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ça va, Booth, dis-je en passant une main légèrement tremblante sur mon front.

- Où sont vos clés ? Je vais ouvrir la porte.

Elle avait pâli, et ses pupilles un peu dilatées exprimaient la fatigue qui la gagnait.

- Je crois que vous avez surestimé votre capacité à en faire trop.

- Je vais bien, Booth, je vous assure !

- Vous voyez ? Vous vous surestimez encore ! Bones, vous êtes enceinte de 7 mois, ne l'oubliez pas !

Je levai le menton, avançai d'un pas et soutins le regard qui me sondait.

- Non, répondis-je. Je ne l'oublie pas !

Fût-ce l'appel inconscient de ces yeux agrandis de fatigue ou la frustration générée par leur trop bref contact quelques minutes plus tôt… ? Booth fut incapable de résister au désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, tout en fermant les yeux, heureux de ce doux contact.

Et soudain, à sa grande surprise, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'enlaça par le cou pour l'attirer plus près d'elle, et s'empara de sa bouche avec une exigence qu'il fut heureux de satisfaire. Il la sentit frémir tout contre lui.

- Je veux vous protéger, Bones, chuchota-t-il, chaviré par le soupir de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper. Je veux m'occuper de vous.

- Non. Embrassez-moi, c'est tout…

Il obéit sans se faire prier.

Soudain, il la sentit se figer et reculer loin de lui. Secouant la tête, elle laissa retomber ses mains, qu'elle posa sur son ventre en un geste protecteur. Puis ses mains retombèrent, inertes, le long de son corps.

_ Elle avait raison, malheureusement,_ songea Booth, soudain dégrisé.

- Désolée, mais je n'aurais jamais dû vous embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de complication, finit-elle par dire. Nos corps pensent différemment, mais ils ont tort.

- Pourquoi ont-ils tort ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que nous ne ressentons rien l'un envers l'autre. C'est mon état actuel, mes hormones, qui m'ont fait agir de la sorte. C'était un accident, c'est tout. N'allez pas vous imaginer que je veux une relation avec vous, ni pour moi ni pour mon bébé.

- Bones…

Mais je continuai de secouer la tête, continuai à mentir, refusant de succomber à ce désir physique indéniable qui nous jetait dans les bras l'un de l'autre - un désir si trompeur avec ses promesses de plaisir et d'oubli qu'il ne pourrait rien en sortir de bon.

- Si vous avez l'intention d'argumenter, repris-je, répondez d'abord à une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Quel crédit accordez-vous à ma réaction, et à la vôtre ?

- Aucun, répondit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'argumenter, d'ailleurs, parce que vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver en moi la certitude que demande une vraie relation. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de chercher à donner tout ce que je n'ai pu offrir lors de ma relation avec Rebecca.

- Je comprends…, dis-je. Quand on a essayé avec quelqu'un et que ça n'a pas fonctionné, on est gagné par la lassitude.

- Quelquefois, ce serait plus facile si nous pouvions agir comme certains animaux, non ? Si, après avoir partagé beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là, nous pouvions nous séparer sans un regard en arrière. Au lieu de cela, nous cherchons à tout prix à lui trouver une signification. Mais vous avez raison, c'est impossible. Et nous ne le supportons pas, ce qui rend la situation d'autant plus pénible que nous travaillons ensemble et que nous devons passer du temps ensemble. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, repris-je, accablée par le détachement qu'il montrait soudain. Vous n'auriez pas dû et moi je n'aurais pas dû vous embraser.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Je m'abstiendrai, à l'avenir.

- Ça vaudrait mieux !

Et ce disant, je me détournai pour lui dérober mon regard et lui signifier que l'incident était clos.

Gêné, Booth reprit un ton professionnel.

- Vous étiez très pâle, tout à l'heure. J'ai bien peur que cette grossesse ne finisse par vous miner, dit-il. Il est 18 heures, et j'ai une réunion ce soir. On pourrait peut-être commander quelque chose pour dîner, et décider du niveau d'aide dont vous avez besoin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je hochai la tête en silence, trop épuisée pour protester.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à tout le monde ! Toujours un très grand merci pour vos reviews ! Pardon pour ce délai assez long que nous avons eu pour mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre, mais Saurimonda n'était pas disponible._

_Donc, voici le chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

Finalement, j'avais préféré m'occuper du dîner, plutôt que de commander un repas à l'extérieur. Je préparai une salade tandis que Booth surveillait la cuisson des steaks.

- Mon père se fait tant de souci pour moi que nous allons devenir fous tous les deux. Vous savez, Booth, je n'aime pas me faire materner, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Avec Angela, je me sens comme... infantilisée, avec sa façon de me traiter comme si j'étais malade. Elle aimerait que je passe toutes mes soirées chez elle, sinon les nuits.

- Hodgins ne serait peut-être pas d'accord, dit-il en riant légèrement. Je reconnais qu'elle en fait beaucoup.

- Elle essaie de bien faire, je le sais. Notre amitié a eu des hauts et des bas, mais nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps.

- Continuez de vous battre. C'est très bien.

Je hochai la tête, avant de m'employer à dresser la table. Je posai des sets en lin brodés sur la table, plaçai avec soin les serviettes assorties sur de grandes assiettes en porcelaine, et disposai enfin verres en cristal et couverts en argent. Je ne m'aperçus du regard de Booth posé sur moi que lorsque j'eus terminé.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez vraiment dû trouver mon appartement horriblement négligé, l'autre jour, fit-il remarquer.

- Ça ne me demande qu'un petit effort, et le résultat en vaut la peine, me défendis-je, avant de pincer les lèvres. Si vous voulez savoir la vérité, j'aime recevoir, ce qui m'arrive rarement et c'est pour ça que j'aime bien faire une jolie table quand j'ai des invités.

- Si vous voulez la vérité, répondit-il d'une voix douce, je m'en étais rendu compte.

- Ah…

Nos regards se croisèrent. Booth esquissa un sourire, et, malgré moi, je le lui rendis.

_ C'est si agréable, d'une certaine façon, qu'un homme me comprenne,_ pensai-je.

- Mais ce n'était pas une critique, assura Booth. Continuez ainsi, si ça vous plaît. Et vous avez raison : garder cette maniaquerie que vous avez, cette conscience professionnelle. J'aime beaucoup ça. Pour ma part, je suis flatté.

- Quelquefois, je crois pourtant que ça me tue. Quand je parviens à me laisser aller, c'est tellement plus agréable. Sincèrement, Booth, j'aime beaucoup votre appartement. Surtout, justement, son côté décontracté…

- Et si vous me déléguiez une partie de ce contrôle superflu, afin de garder votre énergie pour… la naissance du bébé, par exemple ?

La sonnerie du micro-ondes tinta, et une odeur délicieuse d'haricots verts s'échappa. Je sentis l'eau me venir à la bouche. Tenaillée par la faim, je rendis les armes et hochai la tête.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné. Je vous délègue le problème de m'apporter votre aide. Vous la traiterez comme vous le jugerez nécessaire.

- Vous avez pris la bonne décision. J'en suis heureux.

* * *

Mon expertise sur un squelette s'était terminée tard, et, en ce vendredi soir, dix jours avant Noël, Booth devait me ramener chez moi, ma voiture étant bloquée chez le garagiste pour un problème de démarrage.

J'étais en train d'enfiler mon manteau quand il entra dans mon bureau. Il se tenait là, dans un de ses costumes sombres et un chaud manteau en lainage qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la largeur de sa carrure. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et compris ce qui le tourmentait.

- Désolée, Booth, mais l'expertise s'est éternisée, dis-je sur un ton d'excuse. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

- Parce que j'ai promis de vous ramener chez vous, voilà pourquoi je suis encore là, à faire le pied de grue. Bones, une promesse est une promesse, chez les Booth.

- Alors, dites-moi… Où devriez-vous être, à cette heure-ci ? lui demandai-je, tout en devinant que le problème concernait son fils.

- J'ai promis à Parker de l'emmener voir les illuminations de Noël, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Je sais parfaitement qu'il s'en souviendra. A sept ans, il a déjà de la suite dans les idées.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il croît encore au Père Noël ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de m'expliquer :

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était une légende, il a très bien compris. Il m'a même dit qu'il s'en doutait un peu. L'avantage, maintenant, c'est que je peux lui acheter ses cadeaux de Noël dans qu'il commence à me poser des questions sur le père Noël et la distribution des cadeaux.

- Il n'a pas été trop déçu quand même ?

- Non, Parker est un enfant extrêmement intelligent pour son âge. Et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils.

Je lui souris tout en enfilant mes gants.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Mais j'ai envie de lui faire ce plaisir ce soir. D'autant que la maîtresse d'école leur aura sans doute parlé des illuminations toute la journée. C'est le problème, quand on vit tout seul…

- Je suis désolée. Vous auriez dû y aller, tout simplement.

Booth ne répondit pas. Je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs pas à ce qu'il le fît. Je le connaissais de mieux en mieux, au niveau de sa vie privée, depuis trois semaines qu'il m'assurait une garde rapprochée. Il aurait fallu une urgence autre que des illuminations de Noël pour qu'il abandonnât son poste.

- Et si nous allions le chercher tout de suite ? lui proposai-je. Ensuite, vous me déposerez à mon appartement, et ainsi, il vous restera toute la soirée avec Parker, pour voir vos illuminations.

Booth me considéra un instant, le front soucieux.

- S'il vous plaît, ne discutez pas, dis-je, d'un ton qui, sans doute, acheva de le convaincre.

- O.K., faisons comme ça.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Et je dus courir pour le rattraper, lourde et endolorie de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

La nuit était claire et froide, mais le chauffage, dans la Crow Vic, maintenait une température confortable. A l'arrière, Parker finissait de croquer les sablés de Noël que son père lui avait donné, et une bonne odeur de biscuits flottait dans l'habitacle.

Booth remonta lentement les rues, signalant les plus belles décorations avec des « Oh ! » enthousiastes.

- Regarde cette maison, Parker ! Tu as vu le traîneau ? Et les lutins ?

Je n'osai pas vraiment me joindre à leurs exclamations.

_ J'étais là comme qui dirait par... accident, et n'appartenais pas à la famille_, me dis-je.

Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, Booth se tourna vers moi pour me dire d'un ton affectueux :

- Merci pour tout, Bones. C'est encore mieux que prévu, avec vous à mes côtés.

- Je… je vous en prie, Booth, murmurai-je d'une voix soudain étranglée.

Moi aussi, je me sentais heureuse près de lui. Mais le moindre mot ou geste gentil me mettait les larmes aux yeux. Ma grossesse me rendait émotive, ces derniers temps, et je fus heureuse de la relative obscurité qui régnait dans la voiture.

- Regarde, Parker ! dit Booth en reportant son regard sur la route. Tu as vu ce beau sapin ?

De nouveau, il guettait les plus beaux ornements afin de les signaler à son fils, avec une constance identique à celle qu'il déployait dans son travail.

En fait, j'appréciai son aide chaque jour davantage.

_ S'il était un homme sur lequel j'aurai pu m'appuyer_, pensai-je en l'observant avec une intensité douloureuse, _Booth eût été celui-là_. _C'était tentant… tellement tentant…_

Mais mon esprit finit par se rebeller, et je me rappelai que je devais assumer seule ma situation !

- Comment sont les Noëls, chez vous ? demandai-je, afin de m'obliger à détourner le cours de mes pensées.

- Somptueux ! répondit-il avec un large sourire. Ma mère aime bien sortir le grand jeu, assorti de petits extras comme ce que nous faisons ce soir.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'étais pas allée voir les illuminations. C'est très beau.

- Oui. Moi aussi, j'avais laissé tomber. Mais, depuis la naissance de Parker, je me rends compte que c'est le genre de chose qui tisse des liens. Le point de vue change quand on a un enfant…

- Je le suppose.

- Et vous ?

- Il changera sans doute, puisque tout le monde le dit. J'essaie d'être prête, afin de minimiser le choc. Mais à vrai dire, ça m'effraye.

- Non, vous vous en tirerez très bien. Et, en fait, je faisais allusion à vos Noëls anciens. Avant que vos parents ne disparaissent...

- Oh… Eh bien, ils sont très… calmes, maintenant. Ma mère était comme la vôtre, cependant. Elle adorait soigner tous les détails.

- Elle vous manque ?

- Je… Oui, elle me manque, avouai-je, après avoir inspiré profondément.

Je vis que Booth jetait à sa montre un de ces coups d'œil aigus et rapides que je connaissais bien maintenant. Il paraissait ne jamais perdre la notion du temps, et ne consulter sa montre que pour confirmation.

- Vous devriez me ramener maintenant, lui dis-je.

- Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un chocolat chaud à la maison ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Non, vous ne nous dérangez pas et je crois que Parker serait content.

Il fit une petite pause puis reprit :

- Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est gentil, Booth, mais je me sens très fatiguée, ce soir. C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais là, voyez-vous, je ne rêve que de mon lit et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une autre fois, peut-être…

- Comme vous voulez, répondit-il, son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt. Je crois que je vais faire comme vous.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Booth se garait devant mon immeuble. Il contourna aussitôt la voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière, tandis que je luttai pour me redresser. Il agissait toujours ainsi, sans ostentation. Il se trouvait simplement présent, et il me tendait la main pour me tirer hors de la voiture.

Plus je prenais du poids, plus j'appréciais qu'il m'aide.

Saisie par le froid de la nuit, je résistai à l'envie de me blottir contre lui.

- Inutile de m'accompagner, lui dis-je. Il n'y a que deux marches avant l'entrée.

- Je regarderai d'ici. J'aurais tant aimé que nous prenions ce chocolat chaud…

- Moi aussi.

Les battements du cœur de Booth s'accélérèrent. Un baiser était suspendu entre eux, aussi fragile, aussi beau qu'un flocon de neige, et prêt, comme lui, à fondre dans l'instant.

Mais, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, Booth se heurta au ventre rond, tendu sous le manteau de lainage noir, et cette barrière, tant psychologique que physique, rompit le charme.

- Nous nous reverrons lundi, Bones. Merci de vous être montrée si compréhensive, pour les illuminations.

- C'est moi qui dois vous remercier pour m'avoir offert cette si jolie récréation.

Et, comme de nouveau, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je m'empressai de passer devant lui pour entrer dans mon immeuble.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou, nous revoilou !:) Un grand merci à mes fidèles lectrices, toujours présentes et prenant toujours un peu de leur temps pour nous laisser une gentille review. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

- Vous savez… Je crois que finalement, je commence à apprécier votre aide, annonçai-je à Booth, une semaine plus tard. Pourtant, je n'y croyais pas !

- Comme quoi, la femme est perfectible, répondit-il, les yeux plissés par un sourire.

- Encore que… j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous faire perdre votre temps.

- En aucun cas, Bones. Je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir vous rendre service.

- Admettons. Mais vous avez tellement à faire…

Il avait d'autres affaires à traiter, et je ne pouvais, en toute honnêteté, exiger davantage de lui. Car il était auprès de moi plus souvent qu'à son tour, au détriment, sans doute, de ses fonctions d'agent du FBI.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça… Même avec mon boulot et avec Parker à la maison, je suis tout à vous.

Je frissonnai à ses paroles.

_ Je suis tout à vous…_

Je tendis une main vers la fenêtre, par laquelle on apercevait la rue couverte de neige, dans la lumière blafarde de cette veille de Noël. Les épaules rentrées, les passants marchaient rapidement, certainement pressés de rentrer dans leur intérieur douillet et chauffé.

J'avais proposé à Booth de se faire relayer par Angela qui ne demandait pas mieux que de m'aider, je la soupçonnai d'ailleurs d'être un peu jalouse.

_ Mais en fait, le seul garde du corps, (je l'avais surnommé ainsi pour le faire râler un peu), dont j'appréciais de plus en plus la compagnie, était Booth lui-même_, songeai-je.

Et cela pour les pires raisons, comme ce sourire qu'il venait de me faire.

Au cours des dernières semaines, tout s'était bien passé. Ma grossesse poursuivait son cours normalement, sans incident notable.

Il s'agissait de la seconde fois que je me rendais dans la paroisse de Booth, et je me souviens qu'il en était resté bouche bée lorsque je lui en avais parlé. Au début, il avait cru que je moquais de lui, mais j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. Avec le miracle qui avait suivi ma FIV, je me devais remercier le ciel pour ce grand bonheur.

Par ailleurs, la question de la sécurité passait pour moi au second plan, car je trouvais dans ce lieu une atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse où, étrangement, je me sentais bien et détendue.

Ce matin, je m'étais proposée pour m'occuper de la garderie. Booth avait amené Parker. De nombreuses décorations illuminaient la grande salle, dans un coin de laquelle se dressait une crèche. Après la messe, une petite fête était prévue, avec chants traditionnels et la visite du Père Noël pour les tous petits.

S'accroupissant près de son fils, Booth le prit dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais que tu sois sage, dit-il. Je reviens bientôt, d'accord ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Le Dr Bones va jouer avec toi.

- Elle va lire une histoire ?

- Oui, elle a apporté des livres pour toi, répondit Booth en se dégageant de la paire de bras qui l'agrippaient.

Après m'avoir remercié d'un sourire, il quitta la garderie. Je me tournai vers le groupe d'enfants qui me fixaient en attendant que je me décide à m'occuper d'eux. Ils étaient vraiment petits. Seul Parker était le plus grand.

- Asseyons-nous en rond, suggérai-je en m'installant tant bien que mal sur un gros coussin.

Parker s'empressa, imité par une petite Emily, âgée de trois ans, puis de deux autres petits garçons, Jeremy et David. S'ensuivit alors une dispute sur le choix du livre. Parker, Jeremy et David ne prétendaient écouter que des histoires de camions, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Emily qui, elle, voulait des histoires de Père Noël.

Finalement, j'eus l'idée de mixer les deux ingrédients pour le plus grand bonheur des quatre enfants qui m'écoutèrent, ravis.

Ensuite, tandis qu'Emily allait jouer avec une petite copine de son âge, Parker et David entreprirent de les chahuter. Au bout d'un moment, essoufflée mais riant, je finis par les réconcilier et les attirer contre moi pour les embrasser.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Booth choisit pour réapparaître. Comme prise en flagrant délit, je me mis à rougir.

- Comme vous voyez, il n'y a ni blessés ni morts ! annonçai-je en riant.

- Il ne fallait pas le laisser vous embêter…

- Oh, pas du tout, protestai-je. Je me suis bien amusée. Ça… Ça me fait du bien, j'en suis sûre.

_ Pourquoi diable me regardait-il ainsi ?_

A peine me posai-je la question qu'il me décocha un sourire entendu, et, s'écartant légèrement, laissa entrer d'autres parents.

- C'est l'heure de la fête ! annonça une maman.

- La fête ! La fête ! entonnèrent en chœur les enfants.

Je demeurai immobile, indécise.

_ N'était-il pas un peu triste que la fête des enfants de la paroisse constituât ma seule opportunité de passer un moment joyeux, riche de cris et de rires des gamins ?_ pensai-je.

Mais je n'étais pas encore maman, et n'avais donc pas ma place ici.

- Je devrais sans doute m'en aller dis-je un peu à contrecœur, sans m'adresser à personne en particulier.

Mais Booth, qui la rejoignait pour discuter de leurs projets pour les jours suivants, l'entendit et perçut aussitôt la nuance de regret qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

- Vous n'en avez pas envie ? demanda-t-il.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans le regard qu'elle leva vers lui, et il dut lutter pour ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. S'occuper de Bones à titre personnel était une chose, s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle ressentait une autre, qu'il redoutait et à laquelle il refusait de succomber.

De nouveau, je me sentis troublée.

- Oh… Je me disais que ce genre d'expérience m'aiderait peut-être, plus tard…

- Personnellement, je crois qu'avec les enfants, on apprend plutôt sur le tas. Cela dit, vous pouvez rester. Vous êtes la bienvenue, Bones.

- Je pourrais peut-être...

Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation, les enfant qui couraient, qui jouaient, des parents qui s'occupaient.

- ... aider à quelque chose ?

- Sûrement !

Je hochai la tête, avant de me diriger vers Dorothy Miller, la responsable des animations. Elle m'indiqua la cuisine, dans laquelle les gens déposaient des plats qu'ils avaient préparés.

Booth suivit Bones des yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, tant il la trouvait belle. Ses cheveux châtains, aujourd'hui relevés en queue de cheval, dégageaient sa nuque gracieuse. Elle portait un ensemble de lainage souple, vert foncé, et le caleçon soulignait la forme toujours parfaite de ses jambes.

Le désir qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer depuis trois semaines lui enflamma de nouveau le ventre. Pourtant, de toutes ses forces, il essayait de ne voir en Bones qu'une partenaire et une amie dont il assurait l'aide, si elle en ressentait le besoin. A ce titre, il connaissait les noms de ses relations les plus habituelles, l'adresse de ses restaurants préférés, ainsi que celle des boutiques qu'elle fréquentait. En toute conscience, il aurait dû s'en tenir là.

Mais il connaissait d'elle bien plus que ça. Pire : plus il en apprenait, plus la personnalité complexe de sa partenaire attisait sa curiosité. Malgré ces cinq années de partenariat, il en découvrait d'elle tous les jours et il n'avait qu'une envie : en connaître encore plus. Beaucoup plus.

Elle se montrait courageuse et raisonnable face à sa grossesse, et anxieuse face à son futur rôle de maman ; elle menait sa vie professionnelle avec une maîtrise parfaite, tout en paraissant très vague en ce qui concernait son avenir personnel ; elle était capable de rire de ses taquineries, alors qu'il voyait des larmes briller dans ses yeux la seconde suivante.

Un plateau de petits gâteaux entre les mains, elle évoluait avec une certaine aisance au milieu des groupes, puis, soudain, il la vit rougir et bredouiller lorsque quelqu'un lui posa une question sur son bébé.

Comme si elle avait senti que Booth l'observait, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et puis, très vite, détourna la tête.

Mais le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer le pétrifia. Un regard de femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui chasse l'homme qu'elle mettra dans son lit et dans vie.

_ Qu'est-ce que Bones attendait donc de lui ?_ se demanda-t-il. Une femme ne regardait pas un homme de cette façon si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, ou si elle ne désirait rien. Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Bones semblait pourtant rejeter toute intimité entre eux avec autant d'acharnement que lui-même. Il assurait sa sécurité aussi bien que possible, en respectant les limites qu'elle-même avait fixées.

_ Dans ces conditions, que voulait-elle ?_ décida-t-il finalement.

Il ne savait plus que penser. Elle jouait peut-être avec lui. Elle s'amusait de lui, de ses sentiments paternels, de son puissant désir d'être le père de leur enfant ? Qu'avait-elle répondu à cette femme qui lui avait posé une question sur le bébé ? Et pourquoi avait-elle rougi avant de se tourner vers lui ?

Bon, ne plus penser à tout ça, il verrait plus tard avec elle. Mais il était sûr et certain qu'il ne laisserait pas l'attitude curieuse et limite insultante de sa partenaire se passer ainsi. Ils allaient avoir une véritable conversation. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas ça.

Il serra les dents et s'approcha de son fils.

- Parker ?

Prenant l'enfant par la main, ils allèrent admirer la crèche, ainsi que le sapin de Noël.

Puis vint l'heure de manger. Booth laissa Parker choisir ce qui lui plaisait, et il ne tarda pas à être barbouillé de chocolat jusque dans les cheveux. Puis ce furent les chants, et, enfin, arriva le Père Noël.

Quand il parvint enfin à prendre le chemin de la salle de bains avec Parker, il ne s'attendait pas à surprendre de nouveau le regard de sa partenaire posé sur lui. Ce regard qui le mettait si mal à l'aise et en colère.

- Vous devriez peut-être y aller, lui conseilla-t-il, avec une froideur voulue, mais bien plus marquée qu'il ne l'eût souhaité.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Bones eut un mouvement de recul et le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Certes, elle lui fit alors tellement de peine qu'il temporisa en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël, mais il s'éloigna en sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait les fêtes avec l'impression d'être un parfait goujat. La traiter ainsi le rendait malade, mais il agissait pour le mieux, il en était certain. Il n'avait aucun engagement d'aucune sorte et il voulait le lui faire savoir pour éviter tout malentendu.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello à tout le monde ! Toutes nos excuses pour ce long délai avant de mettre en ligne la suite ! Nous revoilà à nouveau et nous espérons que ça ne se reproduira plus !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Voici le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

** - **Jack, tu t'es surpassé ! s'écria Angela en entrant dans le restaurant décoré de milles décorations et illuminations pour le réveillon de Noël.

- Écoute, tu es la personne la plus facile à satisfaire que je connaisse, riposta Jack en la prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Un serveur s'approcha rapidement de nous.

- Nous avons réservé une table, au nom de Hodgins, dit Jack.

- Tout à fait. Messieurs dames, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Arrivé près de la table réservée à son intention, Jack se mit à rire, puis dit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une corvée :

- Bon, je suppose qu'on doit manger, maintenant. Tout un tas de bons plats n'attendent plus que nous, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Quelques années plus tôt, Noël avait été encore fêté dans la joie chez moi. Ma mère aimait réunir de grandes tablées et, si quelques membres de la famille ne répondaient pas à l'appel, elle invitait des amis à partager le colossal repas de Noël qu'elle préparait elle-même. Puis elle et mon père avaient disparu, la veille de Noël, il y a bien longtemps.

Depuis, mes Noëls n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Je ne voulais même plus en entendre parler. Tout ce qui tournait autour de cette fête chrétienne m'était devenu insupportable.

Mais cette année, cependant, une étincelle de rébellion s'éveillait en moi, et je me jurai que le Noël suivant serait différent.

_ Car, dans un an, il y aurait un enfant dans ma vie,_ songeai-je.

Un enfant qui marcherait à quatre pattes, ou effectuerait peut-être même ses premiers pas ; un enfant que captiveraient les lumières, les couleurs, le bruit des papiers, le goût de tout ce qui traînerait à sa portée.

Oui, mon enfant connaîtrait un vrai Noël, comme Parker Booth, avec de la joie, de l'animation, un grand sapin sentant bon la résine, et la visite du Père Noël.

A ce souvenir, je souris, puis mon cœur se serra lorsque je me rappelai la froideur des dernières paroles de Booth. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me repousse ainsi. Nous observions, tous les deux, les limites que nous nous étions fixées, et, dans ces limites, j'avais eu l'impression que naissait une chose plus forte que l'amitié, une chose improbable.

Je ne comprenais pas quelle faute j'avais commise pour mériter un tel rejet. C'était Booth qui avait suggéré que je fréquente sa paroisse. Et ma seule liberté avait été de m'attarder un peu à la fête donnée pour les enfants. J'avais alors observé la façon décontractée de Booth de se comporter avec son fils, et ce avec d'autant plus d'admiration que je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur lorsque mon tour arriverait.

_ Au moins, je n'aurais pas à le voir pendant deux jours_, songeai-je en prenant place à table.

Erreur ! C'était sans compter sur l'esprit romantique de ma meilleure amie.

- Au fait, ma chérie, je me suis permise d'inviter Booth à notre table pour le réveillon !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ? répéta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Booth et Parker sont tous seuls pour le réveillon de Noël. Tu ne penses qu'ils ont droit de manger la dinde de Noël avec nous ?

- Heu… Oui. Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Tu sais quoi, Tempe ? Il y a des personnes pour qui Noël se passe encore comme ça, et je sais que Booth sacrifie à cette tradition. Il sera heureux d'être avec nous. Et surtout avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'éternisa.

- Ma chérie, il y aura un petit enfant avec nous, à Noël prochain. Nous le fêterons différemment, promis. Mais laisseras-tu au moins Booth le passer avec nous cette année ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Parker jouait dans le salon d'Angela, tandis que Booth, Hodgins, Angela et moi buvions un café. Pour clôturer le souper du réveillon qui s'était plutôt bien passé malgré la tension qui existait entre Booth et moi, elle nous avait proposé de nous réunir chez elle pour un dernier café avant de rentrer chacun chez soi.

- Ma chérie, excuse mon manque de tact, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais tant pis : as-tu discuté avec Booth ? me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je la fixai, surprise par sa question pas vraiment posée au bon moment, à mon avis.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Angela..., fit Hodgins en lui serrant doucement le bras.

Angela poussa un soupir.

- A propos du bébé ! A mon avis, c'est un bon sujet de discussion, non ?

- Angela, ce n'est pas le bon moment de parler de ça..., grogna Hodgins en lui faisant les gros yeux. Tu vas les mettre mal à l'aise.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, malgré tout, mon regard se porta une seconde sur Booth qui avait soudain un intérêt croissant pour ses mains, puis mes yeux revinrent sur mon amie.

- Nous en avons parlé et nous sommes tombés d'accord. J'élèverai seule mon enfant.

Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur Booth, ou plutôt sur ses mains qu'il serrait un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Pendant quelques instants, je maudissais Angela pour avoir si délicatement mis les pieds dans le plat. Booth était mal à l'aise et moi aussi.

Pour me donner une contenance, j'avalai une gorgée du café qui me brûla légèrement la gorge, mais c'était diablement bon. Dans mon ventre, le bébé s'agita un peu. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et il se calma.

- Vous devriez vous parler à nouveau. Trouver un terrain d'entente. Ma chérie, après tout, que tu le veuilles ou non, cet enfant à naître est bien celui de Booth aussi.

Et cela dit, elle secoua lentement la tête, comme accablée par mon inconscience.

Moi, par ailleurs, je me sentais capable d'affronter seule la naissance du bébé. Sans l'aide de Booth.

- Et maintenant, je vais rentrer, annonçai-je. Il se fait tard !

- Je vous raccompagne, dit Booth.

- Je peux rentrer seule.

- S'il vous plaît…

Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule en sa compagnie, tandis que je le regardai tenter d'habiller un Parker grognon et fatigué.

* * *

Tout en ressentant de façon aiguë la gêne qui subsistait entre lui et Bones, Booth ignorait comment y mettre fin.

_ Elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, vu la façon dont je l'avais rabrouée, la veille,_ se dit-il, tandis que lui et Parker s'avançaient vers la Crow Vic, Bones un peu plus loin devant eux. Le remords qui le tenaillait ne lui dictait cependant pas de solution pour résoudre le problème._ Devait-il s'excuser ? Mais il s'exposerait alors à une discussion sans doute pénible. L'embrasser ?_

_ Sûrement pas_ ! lui souffla un reste de raison.

_ Combien de fois était-il revenu à la case départ, avec Bones ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il devait tout de même bien exister un moyen pour que leur relation progresse, bon sang ! Si seulement il pouvait cesser de la désirer et de se méfier d'elle en même temps, tout en se rapprochant l'un et l'autre !

Les cris de joie d'un Parker maintenant complètement réveillé ne tardèrent pas à détourner son attention. Déjà, le froid rosissait ses joues, tandis qu'il titubait dans la neige fraîche, engoncé dans sa combinaison de couleurs vives.

Parker commença à rouler une boule de neige dans ses petites mains protégées par des gants en laine, puis il la lança, avec un air malicieux, dans le dos de Bones. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci fit de même et lança une boule de neige sur le petit garçon qui cria de plaisir. S'ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige.

_ Bones ressemble à une énorme cerise, dans sa parka rouge vif, avec les moufles et le __bonnet assortis_, songea Booth, attendri.

Comme si elle s'était sentie observée, elle se retourna brièvement vers lui, mais détourna aussitôt le regard. Ses cheveux, échappés de son bonnet, formaient une masse sombre contre son col relevé. Son nez commençait à rougir, et elle serrait fréquemment les lèvres contre le froid.

Elle finit par trébucher, et Booth se précipita vers elle. Mais elle secoua la tête.

- Ça va, affirma-t-elle. J'ai des problèmes d'équilibre, en ce moment.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, ça va très bien, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire têtu, en relevant le menton.

_ Je veux lui venir en aide_, songea Booth brusquement. Elle connaît des moments difficiles, y compris à cause de moi, et pourtant, elle est là, le menton levé, à rire et à se dandiner dans la neige comme un gros canard. Je veux l'aider !

_ - _Booth, il va falloir rentrer, ses gants sont trempés ! lui cria-t-elle, et il a les doigts gelés.

Mais, contre toute attente, il s'écria, poursuivant son idée :

- Je veux vous aider, Bones ! Je veux vous aider ! C'est la seule façon pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre !

L'espace d'un instant, je restai interdite. Puis, en observant le visage de Booth, j'y vis une expression de triomphe inconnue. J'eus l'impression qu'il était encore plus grand que d'habitude, et aussi solidement planté dans le sol que le grand chêne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Vous parlez… de quoi ?

- De nous, répondit-il en se penchant vers Parker pour lui ôter ses moufles. Sapristi, vous avez raison, il a les doigts gelés. Rentrons.

Il souleva le petit garçon, qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Parker commençant à geindre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Bones par-dessus son épaule.

- Vite ! Une idée pour le distraire…

- Une promesse de chocolat chaud, avec des marshmallows en prime, ça peut marcher ?

- Tu as entendu ça, champion ?

- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir plus tôt que ses moufles étaient mouillées.

- Ce n'est pas dramatique. Je voudrais réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit… à propos de nous.

- Ça m'intéresse, dis-je tout en admirant la facilité avec laquelle il alternait préoccupations paternelles et intimes. Au fait, vous ne voulez pas que je porte Parker ?

- Non. Je le mettrai devant le feu pour qu'il se réchauffe pendant que vous préparerez le chocolat.

- Vous en voudrez un, vous aussi ?

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde, aux anciennes et aux nouvelles lectrices et aussi lecteurs bien sûr ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous ont fait super plaisir et qui ont salué en beauté notre retour en ligne !_

_Bon, assez bavardé, voici tout de suite le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous entrions dans l'appartement de Booth, puis dans le salon, où un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Booth posa Parker devant, et le garçon tendit ses mains vers les flammes.

- Parker est un brave garçon, fis-je remarquer tout en enlevant ma parka.

- Oui, il est sympa, reconnut Booth d'un ton détaché.

Mais ensuite, il arbora un sourire si fier que je me moquai de lui.

- Comme s'il n'était pas la huitième merveille du monde à vos yeux, Seeley Booth !

- Bon, d'accord, il est très sympa.

Il aida Parker à retirer sa combinaison.

- Tu me fais un chocolat, papa ? s'enquit celui-ci en regardant son père.

- Dans deux minutes, bonhomme.

Une fois son chocolat avalé, Parker s'allongea sur le tapis avec sa console de jeu portable, puis finit par s'endormir.

- Il va dormir longtemps ? demandai-je.

- Je le laisse un peu comme ça, c'est Noël, puis j'irai le coucher. Je… je voudrais parler avec vous.

- De quoi ?

- Je voudrais parler de ce que je vous ai dit hier, quand je vous ai demandé de partir. C'était… très grossier de ma part, et je voulais vous demander de m'excuser.

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi l'avez-vous dit ?

Le fixant, je le vis hésiter. Après un silence pesant, il finit par dire :

- Je ne sais pas.

Et il afficha une expression si fermée que je compris que je ne devais pas insister.

- Faites-le moi savoir quand vous le saurez, lui dis-je tout en lui cachant ma déception.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

Puis il releva la tête et, d'une voix basse, ajouta :

- Bones, je vous le dirai quand j'aurai compris pourquoi ce que je ressens pour vous me fait si peur. Pour le moment, il faudra vous contenter de « Je ne sais pas »…

- D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le problème étant que tout ce qui concernait Seeley Booth comptait de plus en plus pour moi, et qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter.

* * *

- Bones, vous m'entendez ? Allo ? cria Booth dans le téléphone, pour essayer de couvrir le bruit des galopades des garçons dans le couloir.

- Pardon ? C'est vous, Booth ? demanda sa partenaire, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Oh bon sang ! Excusez-moi, dit-il en fermant la porte de la cuisine d'un coup de pied. Ce sont les garçons… Parker a invité deux copains d'école et ils courent dans tout l'appartement !

Le bruit baissa suffisamment pour qu'il puisse entendre l'éclat de rire de sa partenaire.

- Parker est pardonné, Booth. C'est un ange, et je l'adore.

L'intonation un peu rauque trahissait la sincérité de Bones, et Booth, ému, fut saisi d'un sentiment qu'il préféra ne pas analyser sur-le-champ.

Alors, non sans mal, il se rappela la raison de son appel.

- Je serai un peu en retard pour venir vous chercher, c'est la raison de mon appel. Rebecca ne peut pas arriver avant 19 heures pour récupérer Parker.

- Vous pouvez annuler, si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non, je serai là. Je vous accompagne à la soirée que le Jefferson organise pour le nouvel an, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous suivre pas à pas, de vous surveiller de près, et de vous faire passer la pire soirée de votre existence. Mais je ferai mon devoir, je vous ramènerai entière chez vous !

Bones se mit à rire, ce qui lui procura une satisfaction ridicule.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, à 19 h 15, Booth resta figé sur place, ébloui. Elle portait une longue robe noire moulante, à fines bretelles, recouverte d'un voile de dentelle couleur cannelle qui en dessinait doucement les contours. Ses épaules nues suscita aussitôt en lui l'envie irrésistible d'y poser ses lèvres pour en goûter la douceur.

Sa partenaire lui décocha un sourire radieux, les yeux pétillants d'un plaisir évident. Comme il s'était attendu à la voir refléter ses propres inquiétudes, Booth ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, étonné.

- Vous paraissez bien guillerette… Vous avez reçu un autre cadeau de Noël ou quoi ?

- Je me suis raisonnée afin de changer d'attitude, expliqua-t-elle, tout en s'entourant d'un châle de fine laine noire. Cette année sera celle de la naissance de mon enfant, et j'ai l'intention de bien la commencer.

- Vous n'êtes déjà pas du genre à vous laisser abattre…, constata-t-il, tandis qu'elle fermait la porte de l'appartement à clé.

- Je suis têtue et combative, reconnut-elle. Mais vous connaissez la fable du chêne et du roseau, n'est-ce pas ? Le roseau plie la tête sous la tempête, mais ne rompt pas, alors que le chêne, tout droit, est déraciné.

- Vous appréhendez donc d'être déracinée ? s'enquit-il, tout en l'aidant à prendre place dans sa voiture.

Comme chaque fois, Booth sentit son cœur s'emballer aux effluves de parfum qu'elle exhalait. Il devrait être habitué, pourtant. Mais, au contraire, ses sens se mobilisaient un peu plus chaque fois.

- Je souhaiterais simplement être capable de me laisser porter un peu plus par l'existence, expliqua-t-elle. D'autres personnes en sont capables - vous, par exemple -, et je me surprends à les observer pour découvrir leur secret.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que vous faisiez à la fête de Noël de la paroisse ? demanda-t-il, en revoyant soudain l'expression qu'elle affichait alors.

Car, à la réflexion, il avait pu se méprendre sur ce regard scrutateur, cette espèce d'avidité qui lui avait fait peur à ce moment-là.

- Sans doute, acquiesça-t-elle. Simplement, c'est idiot. C'est comme si je prétendais apprendre à jouer du piano en observant un concertiste virtuose. Mais au fait, pourquoi cette question ? On dirait que cela vous a contrarié…

Comme elle lui lançait un regard accusateur, il se mit à rire en levant les mains du volant.

Mais, en vérité, un poids venait de lui être retiré de l'esprit.

_ Ainsi_, se dit-il, _si Bones l'observait avec autant de constance, c'était pour apprendre son métier de parent !_

Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant là-dedans. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt drôle, car quelles réponses possédait-il ? Aucune !

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, dit-il. Je vous ai posé une simple question sur votre façon de voir la vie.

- Simple, peut-être, mais aussi très personnelle. Le genre à trop faire réfléchir une future maman, surtout un soir de réveillon ! J'ai l'intention de bien m'amuser, ce soir, ne vous avisez pas de l'oublier!

- Quel changement en vous, Bones, je ne vous reconnais plus ! Bon, alors, allons-y ! Vous distraire fait-il partie de mes attributions ?

- Et comment, monsieur l'agent spécial Seeley Booth !

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

- Sapristi, docteur Tempérance Brennan, je me demande si je serai à la hauteur !

- Si nécessaire, je vous donnerai quelques conseils pratiques, murmura-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurai aussi une ou deux idées à suggérer, dit-il, amusé.

En vérité, cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Bones ne l'étonnait pas. Mais, jusqu'alors, les occasions de la voir aussi taquine avaient été trop rares. Il se surprit alors à attendre de cette soirée beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

La soirée de nouvel an organisée par l'Institut Jefferson était un évènement très important pour tous les membres du personnel, toutes catégories confondues, avec buffet somptueux et orchestre.

* * *

Ce fut à Camille et à Tempérance qu'incomba la responsabilité d'accueillir les invités et de veiller au bon déroulement des festivités. Une charge dont elles s'acquittèrent avec grâce et bonne humeur.

Suivie comme son ombre par Booth, Bones alla d'un groupe à l'autre, adressant quelques mots en particulier à chacun, et manifestant un nouvel intérêt qu'il ne lui connaissait pas pour les personnes inconnues qu'on lui présentait.

Tout en admirant sa nouvelle personnalité, Booth finit par se sentir un peu exclu des préoccupations de sa partenaire.

_ Certes_, se disait-il, _elle se devait de bavarder un peu avec tous les invités… Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui que pour lui dire :_

_ - _Booth, vous pouvez aller au buffet quand ça vous tente, vous savez…

_ Ou pire :_

- Booth, si vous voulez danser, ne vous gênez pas. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner partout. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Je veille à ce que vous ne vous surmeniez pas, dit il en s'efforçant de garder une voix calme.

- Je ne me surmène pas.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore assise une seconde, et vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé.

- Je mangerai plus tard, quand j'aurai vu tout le monde.

- Si le buffet n'a pas été dévalisé, et s'il vous reste assez d'énergie pour tenir une fourchette. Bon sang, Bones, vous êtes enceinte de huit mois et demi !

- Je me sens très bien, affirma-t-elle, avant de repartir vers d'autres invités.

Booth s'adossa à un mur, et la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle continuait à se mêler à la foule.

- Alors, Booth, comment ça va ? demanda Angela en s'approchant de lui au bras d'Hodgins. Vous tenez le choc ? Brennan est en forme ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, très en forme, elle est infatigable. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Elle est méconnaissable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle est tant d'énergie ? demanda Hodgins avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Rien, à ma connaissance. Oh, arrêtez, Hodgins, avec ce regard qui veut en dire long. Entre Bones et moi, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien. Puisqu'elle en a décidé ainsi. Elle et le bébé s'en sorte très bien sans moi.

Il y avait une grosse pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Et pour cause.

- Courage, Booth, dit Angela en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, je sais que tout va s'arranger, je le sens. Parole d'Angela Montenegro. Je lui parlerai et elle devra m'écouter. Soyez patient et vous serez récompensé.

- Si vous le dites, Angela, mais mon courage et ma patience sont limités.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur sa partenaire.

S'était-elle même rendu compte qu'il ne la suivait plus ? Apparemment, oui, puisqu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui.

- Je suis libre pour manger, maintenant, dit-elle. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Juste pour m'assurer que vous vous asseyez.

- Hé, c'est justement pour ça que je le fais. Pour vous permettre de vous asseoir enfin !

- Eh bien, euh…

Il ne trouva rien de plus à dire.

_ Que lui arrivait-il donc ?_ s'interrogea-t-il.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, il n'était pas à court de mots lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir ; et il ne se comportait pas non plus comme un mufle qui se contente de surveiller son amie dans un silence pesant.

Si Bones remarqua cette morosité, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et fit honneur au repas diététique qu'elle s'était composé.

- Vous n'en avez pas assez des légumes grillés et des salades sans assaisonnement ? finit-il par marmonner avant de regretter aussitôt sa mauvaise humeur.

Trop occupé à se maudire, il n'entendit même pas la réponse de Bones. Une minute plus tard, il lâchait quelque chose d'aussi rabat-joie à propos de la musique. Puis, ne se supportant plus, il finit par proposer :

- Vous ne voudriez pas danser, par hasard ?

- J'avais peur que vous ne vous décidiez jamais, répondit-elle.

Comme elle se penchait vers lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui offrit, sans s'en douter, une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

Pour Booth qui rêvait depuis des semaines de revoir ces courbes voluptueuses, le spectacle tourna à la torture…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello à tout le monde ! Merci mille fois pour vos reviews si sympathiques et nombreuses. Alors, continuez, nous adorons ça !_

_Voici le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

Toute la soirée, j'avais eu comme unique préoccupation d'observer les recommandations de mon partenaire et ami.

Je m'étais promis de m'amuser, mais pas avant d'avoir adressé quelques mots à chacun.

Mais, à l'instant où j'avais jugé avoir accompli consciencieusement et du mieux que je pouvais avec mon nouvel état d'esprit, mon devoir, j'avais été déçue de constater que Booth ne me suivait plus. C'était stupide, mais j'en avais éprouvé aussitôt une grande impression de solitude. Depuis le trajet en voiture, il ne m'avait plus taquinée, mais j'appréciai aussi le Booth vigilant et silencieux. A cet instant, je le préférais, même ; car, autour de moi, tout le monde papotait et riait, ou bien me posait des tas de questions sur mon travail et mes recherches. En comparaison, j'aimai qu'il fût discret, reposant et rassurant.

Cependant, à la fin du dîner, lorsqu'il se fut contenté d'une ou deux remarques anodines, j'avais été si certaine qu'il continuerait à me surveiller que mon cœur s'était serré à l'avance.

Aussi, quand il m'avait proposé de danser, je fus heureuse qu'il exauce mon vœu. Oui, j'avais envie de danser avec lui.

Avec des gestes un peu gauches, nous gagnâmes le centre de la piste de danse.

Alors que je mettais ma propre maladresse à ma grossesse avancée, je me demandai quelle raison justifiait celle de Booth. Il était fort possible qu'il ne m'eût proposé de danser qu'à contrecœur. Par politesse, peut-être, ou…

Booth me prit doucement par l'épaule et la taille, sauf que, comme je n'avais plus de taille, sa main finit par glisser jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Instinctivement et ressentant l'énorme besoin d'un contact, je me blottissais doucement contre lui.

Je me sentais bien dans le creux de ses bras, rassurée, réconfortée, en sûreté et minuit arriva bien trop vite. Les musiciens achevèrent de jouer un slow langoureux, et le chef d'orchestre annonça :

- Mesdames, messieurs, le compte à rebours ! Dix, neuf, huit…

Je tournai la tête pour regarder Booth. Je scrutai son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il avait des cils longs et fournis, qui soulignaient l'éclat sombre du regard qu'il posait sur moi. Celui-ci était indéchiffrable.

- Quatre, trois, deux…

- Nous allons trinquer à la nouvelle année, Bones. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Bonne année !

Nous nous enlaçâmes, puis nos verres s'entrechoquèrent.

- Bonne année, Bones, une bonne santé pour vous et le bébé. Plein de bonheur aussi.

- Merci, Booth, à vous aussi. Plein de bonnes choses pour vous et Parker.

- Maintenant, je vais vous ramener chez vous, dit-il.

- Non.

- Bones, vous êtes debout depuis des heures, vous êtes pâle et je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité. Je vous ramène chez vous.

- Vous n'avez pas profité de la soirée, vous n'avez fait que me suivre et me surveiller ! Restons encore un peu.

- Bones, je...

- J'ai encore envie de danser avec vous, Booth !

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour que je m'abstienne.

- Je veux les entendre.

- Vous les connaissez.

- Rappelez-les moi ! Il n'y en a pas une qui me revienne, ce soir.

- Nous sommes dans une situation comparable, vous et moi, et cette situation n'est pas l'idéale, vous le savez puisque c'est vous qui en avez décidé ainsi.

- Peut-être que nous avons évolué. Je veux évoluer, pour ma part. J'en ai assez de cette existence où tout est planifié, où je m'impose à la fois les buts et les moyens de les atteindre. Je veux faire autre chose de ma vie.

- Vous avez toujours su obtenir ce que vous vouliez. Alors, Bones, que voulez-vous de nouveau dans votre vie ? Je vous ai proposé mon aide pour élever notre enfant... euh... je veux dire votre enfant et vous l'avez refusé. Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Oui, qu'attendais-je exactement de lui ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais exactement ?

Je ne sus que répondre à part :

- Très bien. Ramenez-moi chez moi.

* * *

Une fois à mon appartement, je fus bien obligée de laisser entrer Booth.

En théorie, ça ne posait pas de problème. Au cours des dernières semaines, il était toujours entré pour boire un dernier café.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. L'atmosphère était lourde de la conscience que nous avions l'un de l'autre. En silence, Booth buvait son café, et je l'observai.

A la fin, n'y tenant plus, je me rebiffai.

- Mais enfin, Booth, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien. C'est plutôt à vous de demander ça ! Je ne vous reconnais plus !

Je pinçai les lèvres, agacée de le voir faire preuve d'une telle obstination. Après avoir posé sa tasse vide sur la table basse, il se leva, enfila son manteau et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de l'appartement. Le suivant, je butai contre lui, au moment où il se retournait vers moi pour dire quelque chose.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il en s'écartant comme s'il s'était brûlé. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Je le vis tendre instinctivement les bras pour me retenir, et ce rapprochement manqua nous être fatal. Nos corps, nos lèvres étaient si proches...

_Non, il fallait résister, rien de bon ne sortirait de ça..._, songeai-je.

Puis son téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner. Poussant un soupir, il prit la communication.

- Booth.

Il écouta son correspondant.

- Où ça ? … Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et reporta son regard sur moi, la mâchoire serrée.

- Désolé, Bones, je dois y aller. Il y a eu un meurtre et on me…

- Allez-y.

- Je…

- Non, taisez-vous et allez-y, ils vous attendent.

Tout en parlant, je le poussai vers la sortie, ouvrais la porte et refermai derrière lui, en poussant un soupir tremblant, tandis que je m'appuyai contre le battant de la porte.

* * *

- Ma chérie, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, dit Angela en entrant dans mon appartement tandis que je refermai la porte. Hier soir, tu étais toute pâlotte... Tu en fais trop, à mon avis, n'oublie pas que tu accouches bientôt.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé.

- Oh, arrête, je suis une grande fille, Ange, j'ai l'impression entendre Booth. Vous vous êtes donné le mot, tous les deux ?

- Non. Simplement, on se préoccupe de ta santé et de celle du bébé. Encore heureux que tu ais pris ton congé maternité.

- Pourtant le travail me manque.

- Ça, je l'aurais parié ! Bon, je suis venue ici pour te parler sérieusement.

- Me parler de quoi, Ange ? dis-je en la fixant.

Tandis que je disais ça, une petit sonnette d'alarme tinta dans mon esprit. Je devinai que je n'allais pas particulièrement apprécier cette discussion. Malgré tout, je m'installai sur le canapé, à ses côtés, plus ou moins prête à entendre la tirade de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu ne devines pas ? dit-elle. De toi, de Booth et du bébé.

Et voilà. La sonnette d'alarme sonna encore plus fort.

- Ange, nous en avons déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises et je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

- Booth est malheureux. Et toi aussi.

- Je vais très bien, je ne suis pas malheureuse et Booth savait très bien à quoi il s'engageait quand il a fait ce don de sperme pour moi. Nous en avions parlé.

- Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour ce don. Je n'y ai vu que des problèmes. Pour lui et pour toi et je ne me suis pas trompée. Brennan, il a changé d'avis, c'était à parier et c'est normal. Tu portes son enfant, bon sang, et même si vous ne l'avez pas fait amoureusement dans un lit comme tout le monde, ce que j'aurai bien sûr préféré, ce bébé est autant son enfant que le tien ! Vas-tu enfin comprendre ça ? Il est prêt à assurer la paternité, il en crève d'envie et toi tu le rejettes ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines le mal que tu lui fait ? Sans lui, tu ne porterais pas cet enfant !

- Ange, je ne...

- Écoute-moi, Brennan, je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de te dire si tu t'obstines à te comporter ainsi, même après la naissance du bébé, tu vas perdre Booth.

- Non, Booth a dit qu'il sera toujours là pour moi.

- Pas cette fois-ci, ma chérie... Pas cette fois-ci.

Après son départ, je m'allongeai sur le canapé, les paroles d'Angela tournant et tournant sans cesse dans mon crâne. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte dans ses mots et je devais admettre que certains de ceux-ci avaient fait mouche. Je savais bien que je faisais du mal à Booth en refusant sa paternité, je me souvenais de l'expression de tristesse sur son visage lorsque je lui avais dit, mais quelque chose en moi s'y refusait. Quoi, je ne savais pas... La peur de trop m'attacher à lui s'il venait à s'occuper de l'enfant autant que moi ? Ça, je crois que c'était déjà fait. Angela avait-elle raison en disant que j'allai perdre Booth si je maintenais ma décision ?

J'espérai bien que non et ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je voulais qu'il reste mon partenaire et mon ami. Alors, que devais-je faire ?

* * *

- Booth, il y a une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi…

- Dites-moi quoi. Je le ferai.

Nous étions attablés à notre table habituelle, au Royal Dînner.

- Je veux organiser une fête.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut inviter toute l'équipe.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlai, je voyais que Booth commençait à comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Pour se souhaiter la bonne année ! Et pour fêter la future naissance du bébé ! Une babyshower !

- Une quoi ? demanda Booth en me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes père et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une « babyshower » ?

- Eh ben non, Bones. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Je ne suis pas encore mère et je sais ce qu'est une « babyshower ». Vous voyez que ça sert de lire des livres !

- Très bien ! Alors, allez-y, expliquez-moi ce qu'est une « barbieshower » !

- Pas une barbieshower, Booth, une « babyshower », dis-je en riant. Ça consiste à fêter la maman « avant » le jour J, admirer ses jolies rondeurs, l'entourer et surtout la gâter.

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dubitative.

- Oui, je suis sûre de vouloir faire ça.

* * *

Booth ne savait pas qui se montrait le plus bruyant des garçons ou des filles de l'équipe du Jefferson : les garçons rassemblés devant l'écran de télévision (il avait apporté sa propre télé car Bones n'en possédait pas encore) dans la chambre d'amis de Bones ou les femmes qui déballaient les cadeaux avec beaucoup de rires et d'exclamations.

- Si vous voulez un peu plus de bière, proposa-t-il aux garçons.

La mi-temps du match venait de se terminer, aussi ne s'attira-t-il que des remerciements distraits, les hommes étant totalement absorbés par le jeu.

Booth sortit de la pièce. Passant dans la cuisine, il aperçut un plateau de canapés salés et il en profita pour chiper une mini pizza et un canapé au saumon, puis il quitta la cuisine, la bouche pleine, comme l'homme affamé qu'il était toujours.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, la voix de Brennan lui parvint. Comme d'habitude, la voix familière de sa partenaire lui alla droit au cœur.

- Oh, Angela, c'est magnifique ! disait-elle. Merci ! Tu as toujours le chic pour trouver des cadeaux !

Du côté de la chambre d'amis, un chœur assourdissant d'exclamations et jurons divers souligna une occasion ratée de but. Lui-même aurait bien suivi le match, mais il ne s'agissait pas de sa priorité, aujourd'hui.

Il était 18 heures, tout le monde était parti, et seule subsistait de la fête une grande corbeille emplie de jolis cadeaux.

J'étais en train de réunir tous les cadeaux que j'avais reçus de mes amis, pour ça, j'avais été comblée. Une poussette ultra-moderne trônait dans un coin de l'appartement avec tous les accessoires indispensables, un trousseau complet naissance et trois mois comportant des petits vêtements adorables, mixtes car comme je l'avais souhaité depuis le début de ma grossesse, je ne voulais pas connaître le sexe de mon bébé à naître, des petits chaussons et chaussures, etc... Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait à une future maman pour s'occuper dignement de son bébé.

Je m'apprêtai à tout prendre dans mes bras quand je vis Booth s'approcher de moi et me prendre les paquets des mains.

- Laissez, Bones, je vais vous aider. Vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Épuisée, moi ? Vous voulez rire, Booth, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans ma peau. J'ai été gâtée plus que je ne l'espérai, je suis donc une femme heureuse, dis-je en lui lançant un grand sourire.

En fait, ce sourire devint plutôt une grimace alors que je me redressai lourdement. Mon dos me faisait terriblement souffrir. Le poids du bébé commençait sérieusement à peser sur ma colonne vertébrale.

- Aie ! gémis-je sans le vouloir.

- Ça va, Bones ? dit-il en se précipitant sur moi. Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit : vous avez trop forcé aujourd'hui. Bon sang, vous accouchez bientôt, ne l'oubliez pas ! Il faut vous ménagez.

- Et alors ? Il ne faut pas pour ça me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre ! Je vous l'ai dit, je me sens bien. Simplement, mon dos me fait un peu souffrir, c'est normal au stade où j'en suis. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez. Où dois-je poser tout ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant les nombreux paquets.

- Dans la chambre du bébé. Je rangerai tout ça demain.

- OK, on y va.

De ses deux bras, il prit le maximum de paquets, en laissa quelques-uns que je pris moi-même et je le suivis dans la chambre. Il déposa doucement les paquets sur le sol, près du lit d'enfant, les empilant consciencieusement.

Je le regardai faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vis que son regard se portait avec tendresse sur les vêtements, les grenouillères, les petits chaussons. Il glissa même deux doigts dans une paire de petits chaussons en laine et s'amusa à les gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Regardez, Bones, si c'est pas mignon. Votre bébé va être adorable dans cette grenouillère qu'il tendait devant lui.

Tandis qu'il se tournait, ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens. Ce que j'y vis me fit chavirer. Dans les yeux de Booth, je découvrais un amour immense pour un bébé, un enfant... son enfant... Son enfant dont je refusai toujours qu'il soit le père légal.

Je respirai un grand coup et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je fermai un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrais pour découvrir que Booth avait reposé le vêtement et qu'il s'était approché de moi. Très près de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore. Nos lèvres étaient si proches. Beaucoup trop proches.

- Booth, je..., dis-je en tentant de détourner la tête.

- Chut, Bones, ne dites plus rien..., murmura-t-il en emprisonnant doucement mon menton.

Alors, doucement, irrésistiblement, nos lèvres se joignirent...

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
